A New Beginning: A Change of Heart
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Eve and Jon are coping with the loss of their son, away from the sea. But when they find Jack has been kidnapped, they rush right back into the thick of it all. The Curse returns with a vengeance, and Eve, and another innocent are pulled into it...
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) Okay you guys! One chapter today of the fifth installment! Enjoy it! Thank you so much for the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Another year, another milestone, a year since her child died, and Eve would always remember the day. Her and Jon had decided to stay in Nassau, refocusing their lives on what they truly wanted, and that was a family. Eve was used to being home, making sure things were tidy, and kept up. Everyday Jon would leave for the docks to fix the ship they had bought. Since Jack was no longer in Nassau, and off doing who knows what, they needed a ship to get supplies, or if they ever needed to go somewhere, they wouldn't have to depend on Jack.

Depending on Jack, was something Jon's pride wouldn't allow. Jon would only allow their own money to buy the things they needed, he never asked Jack for anything, and Eve never asked her parents for anything either.

Eve was busy clearing out the kitchen, everything was all on the table, and Eve was doing inventory, and seeing the cupboards were rather bare, she made a list of things she needed from the local store. Eve couldn't wait for the day when her time wouldn't all be consumed by inventory, cleaning, and normal domestic duties. She couldn't wait to hear the cries of a baby. Eve never thought her life would have turned out this way, she never thought she would be at home, doing typical womanly things, but as it turned out Eve, didn't mind, she didn't mind wearing dresses, she didn't mind doing the chores, she honestly didn't.

Picking up her sack from the counter, she headed out of the house and into town. Eve made her way to the docks, stopping to meet with Jon before she did her shopping. "How's it going?" Eve asked him with a huge smile, as she walked on the deck.

"Better now that you're here." Jon walked up to her and kissed her. "Speaking of which, why are you here?" Jon then grabbed two crates and set them in front of her, both taking one as a seat.

"Wanted to surprise you. Here, I made these." When Jon opened the bag and found sweet biscuits. "I figured I'd try. Tell me what you think." Jon took a bite of the biscuit, chewed, and swallowed.

"It's good." Eve noticed the look on his face.

"Your lying." Eve said with a wicked smile.

"Your right, there awful, I wouldn't feed these to the dogs." Jon said teasing her. "Nice try though. Very domestic of you."

"I know, I hardly recognize myself." Eve said taking the bag back and putting them on the floor next to her.

"Your temper and mouth certainly haven't changed." Jon said playfully.

"Neither has your sense of humor, which, may I add, will land you in trouble." Eve then glanced around deck. "I could help you here."

"No, I can handle it." Jon then got up.

"It's a lot of work for one person." Eve got up and followed him.

"I know, but I can handle it. If your home I don't have to worry about you getting hurt." Eve lowered her eyes, she didn't have to worry, she wasn't ever going to conceive a child again. Jon then noticed her discomfort and placed his hand on her chin lifting her eyes so she could look right at him.

"It will happen. We could always try a bit more." He said with a small smile, trying to lift her spirits.

"Oh go away!" Eve cried out, knocking his hand away. "I've got things to do." Eve then reached up and kissed him. She grabbed her bag and then started to make her way to the shop.

"Morning Mrs. Sparrow!" The shop owner, Mrs. Katherine Smith said as she saw the young woman walk in. Mrs. Smith was an older woman with graying hair, she was full at the hips and chest, and with the sweetest demeanor Eve had ever known a person to have.

"Morning Mrs. Smith." Eve said sheepishly.

"What can I get for you today?"

"Oh, just the basics. I can get it myself." Eve then walked along the store picking up what she needed, bread, cheese, rice, spices, potatoes, onions, and smoked roast.

"Planning on a feast?" Mrs. Smith asked as she brought everything to the counter.

"No, I don't know when my father in law is coming back, so I don't want to be empty in the cabinets." Eve said.

"Is there anything else?"

"No." The older woman then noticed Eve's shifting eyes.

"Evelyn, what's wrong? You seem sad."

"It's the anniversary of my son's death. I knew it would be difficult, I knew it would be difficult for me to conceive a child again, but I didn't think it would be this long. I just wish the pain would go away." Katherine then reached her hand across the counter and placed it on Eve's.

"Listen child, I know exactly what your feeling. I lost a daughter, she was born dead, and the doctor said I would never be able to have children."

"But you have two sons." Eve said.

"Yes, that shows you that the doctors aren't always right. I usually have a good sense of these things, I expect soon enough, that you will be expecting."

"How do you know?" Eve asked intrigued.

"You have a glow about you."

"I really should be going, thank you so much, for everything."


	2. Attacked

(A/N) I lied! Two chappies for you today! Let me know if you can tell the differences in the characters...please be gentle!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve was busy putting the final touches on the dinner she had prepared. Today was a difficult day for her, but Katherine Smith made it a bit brighter. Eve heard Jon come in through the front door, and walk up behind her in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked as he kissed her neck and held her at her waist.

"Good." Eve then turned around with his palms still resting on the counter, trapping her. "What put you in such a delicious mood?" Eve asked as she kissed him.

"You." Jon then kissed her passionately.

"I cooked."

"I know."

"I'm hungry." Eve then pressed her palms on his chest and pushed him away. "Save that energy for later." Eve then sat at the table.

"What did you make? Better, be better, than what I had in mind."

"Trust me." Eve then lifted the lid of the pot. "Roast with potatoes."

"Nope, not better." Jon then grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve woke later that night with a start. Dreaming was never good for her, she always had the same sort of dream. Shaking it off she turned in bed and faced Jon. "What are you doing?" He asked her with his eyes closed.

"Nothing." Eve said a bit startled.

"You had that dream again." Jon then leaned up to look at her better.

"How do you know?" Eve asked.

"You mumble in your sleep."

"Sorry." Eve then slid out of bed.

"Where you going?"

"Thirsty. I'll be right back." Eve then shut the bedroom door behind he quietly as she tip toed downstairs. Reaching the kitchen she took out a glass and poured some water and drank. The wind was picking up, she could feel the cool breeze, too cool in fact, especially since she was only wearing a cotton nightdress. Leaning on the back door's frame, she looked through the screen onto the ocean. She needed to shake her thoughts, and if Jon was going to question her, like she thought he would, she would never be able to sleep tonight. She hoped by the time she went back upstairs, Jon would already be in bed.

Eve put the glass down and began her walk upstairs. As she stepped at the top of the stairs she heard a large booming sound. Quickly rushing into her bedroom and looking out at the terrace, she saw a large pirate ship, blowing the small town to pieces.

"Jon!" Eve shook him in bed.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked worried.

"Listen." Eve said with her finger over her lips.

"That's cannon fire." Jon said as he recognized the sound.

"It's attacking the port. What do you want to do?" Eve asked.

"Nothing, no one knows we are here, except my father, and your family. Our absence is felt in the waters, I don't want anyone to know we are here, it puts us at a risk, we are defenseless."

"Can we ignore what's going on?" Eve asked.

"Yes, and we will." Then the entire house shook. Jon then got up and looked at the harbor. "Not good."

"What?" Eve asked as she walked behind him.

"They are raiding the port. Eventually they'll make it here." Jon then quickly went to the closet and pulled out the bag that held their weapons. "Take yours, and follow me." Jon had no intentions of fighting, he didn't want to, but if he had to he would. Getting himself and Eve out of here, was his goal.

Jon was leading her to their ship, which they hadn't thought of naming yet. "Is she ready?"

"No, but she'll get us out of here." Eve then stopped dead in her tracks and let go of Jon's hand.

"Get the ship ready!" Eve shouted over the cannon fire.

"Eve!" Jon shouted after her, but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

Eve rushed to the small general store, that her friend, Katherine owned. Eve knew she lived there, up in the loft, above her store, and when Eve saw it in flames, she knew she had to help.

"Katherine!" Eve shouted as she ran into the building. It was in flames, and she saw Katherine, lying on the floor. "Oh Katherine…" Eve went to feel her chest, to see if she was breathing. Eve placed her hand on her friends forehead and whispered a soft prayer. Suddenly, a large cracking was heard, a rafter came crashing down, the whole building was coming down. Eve got up slowly, and backed out of the building. A pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her out and dragged her to the small barn that was behind the building, the flames hadn't reached it yet. When Eve opened her eyes, she gasped, it wasn't Jon that pulled her out of the building.

(A/N) Don't worry everyone I haven't forgotten about Jack, and don't worry, Jack will always be...well Jack!


	3. Sunk

(A/N) I am so gonna give you guys like 5 chapters! With all of your reviews, 26! It made A New Beginning: Her Turmoil, my highest reviewed at 70! Kudos to you all! Especially, Williz, Mz-Turner, and Crazy Pidgeoweon (christ I can't spell!) I love you all so much! Woo! Anyways, like I said I am so gonna give you guys chapters and stuff today...BTW, I am going to the Celtics Playoff game which is on ABC Saturday night at 8:00pm, look for me! I will be the crazy girl hanging off the balcony. Or you could think, wow, that girl that writes those fics that I read is there...I dunno, if it were one of you, I thought it be cool...I'm such a geek! Love you all! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Let go of me!" Eve shouted. The pirate grabbed her hand and bended it in a way so she dropped her sword in pain.

"Now why would I let a pretty, young, thing like you go." He then took his hand and started to lift her dress. His hand was now touching her thigh, as he muzzled her neck. Eve lifted her knee directly into his groin. The pirate then fell to the floor but before Eve could run, he grabbed her ankle and she fell to the floor. Eve kicked and screamed as he climbed on top of her. "The captain would very much like to meet you, can't wait really…but not before I've had my fun first." He was now on top of her, a leg on each of her, pinning her arms down so she wouldn't hit him. Eve kicked and kicked, and then she looked up at him, then she heard a gun shot. The bullet went right through the man's chest. He fell right on top of her, blood splattering on her, she tossed the body off her. Jon ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" Jon helped her sit up. From the look of her, he thought the worst, her nightgown was lifted and torn. When she didn't say anything, he just picked her up and took her to the ship.

Jon sat her down on some crates, as he raised the anchor. Sailing out of the harbor, and sailing in the direction away from the ship was his target. Once they were out of the harbor, and the sound of cannon fire was distant, Jon walked up to her.

"Eve, are you alright?" Jon sat down across from her, and picked up her hand.

"I'm fine." Eve looked distant, something was definitely wrong.

"Did he…?"

"Are you asking if he raped me?" Jon was surprised at her anger. Eve answered his question before he had a chance to say yes. "No, he didn't, he didn't have the time."

Jon sighed in relief. "Good."

"I couldn't protect myself." Eve blurted out.

"What?"

"That was the first time, I couldn't protect myself, I was caught off guard. I have been caught like that before, but never did it get that far." Eve said. Jon noticed she was visibly shaken.

"He didn't though."

"What if you hadn't gotten there? What if you didn't find me?" Eve was getting hysterical. Jon then swept her in his arms. After a few minutes, Eve calmed down, and Jon picked up the compass.

"Where are we going?" Eve asked.

"Don't know."

"Are we coming back?" Eve asked.

"Yes. We have to in fact. We have nothing on this ship."

"I'm not sure I want to go back." Eve said suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"Those pirates were looking for something. And I think it was us."

"How can you know that?" Jon sat down next to her, giving her, his full attention.

"What he said. 'My captain can't wait to meet you', that's what he said."

"How come you didn't tell me this before?" Jon grew worried, and a bit angry.

"Was there time? Besides, I only thought of it now." Eve then got up and paced the deck. "We have no choice, we have to go back, maybe they asked where we were, maybe they left something at the house."

"Your right. Come and help me." Eve then followed Jon up to the wheel and turned the ship all the way around. They were going back to Nassau.

XXXXXXXXX

"Didn't find them did you?" Jack teased.

"I will, don't worry." He then grabbed Jack by the neck. "If you just tell me where they are, it would be a lot less painful for you. I wouldn't want to bring anyone else into this."

Jack didn't say a word, he was not about to tell him where Jon and Eve were. "Alright, I have no choice. If I find her bastard of a brother…" He then started to think. "Yes, he has the most at stake, he has a little boy, a pretty wife. Then there is her sister, beautiful girl, too bad she is taken…then there are her parents. No, they would rather die then give up there daughter."

"What the hell are you blubbering about?" Jack asked annoyed.

"The Turner children are the key."

"Don't you dare!" Jack shouted as he tried to get up. He then went out of the cell, locking it behind him.

"Soon Jack, you will have some company. First Laura, her husband…then William and his family…then…I will get what I want."

"People will be looking."

"You mean their parents…cousin…I'm not worried. Especially since the infamous Black Pearl is no longer ruling the seas." Jack winced at the remark. It had pained Jack to see the Peal go under, being caught off guard, and totally bombarded would do that to you.

"The Turner children, they are the key to getting your son and Evelyn…then I get what I want."

"You're an idiot."

"Am I? We'll see, when I succeed, I will enjoy seeing all of you die a slow and painful death." He then turned and walked away.

(A/N) Ok now you can hate me! I sunk the Pearl! First major character death! Sorry, had to do it, you'll see why...


	4. Not Adding Up

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

When Jon and Eve finally docked their ship in Nassau, the town was in shambles. Jon took Eve's hand and guided her back home, which had been ransacked.

"Everything is everywhere." Eve muttered to herself. "What will we need to take?"

"Essentials. Clothes, food, blankets, anything we may need. We are going to have to find out what's going on." Jon then went out back to the small shed they had, that held the tools they needed to board up the house.

Eve made her way upstairs and took out four bags and filled one with her clothes, Jon's clothes, the other had blankets, and the other she would use for food, and soaps. As she packed Eve had the nagging suspicion that she wasn't alone. Ignoring her intuition she continued packing, and as she made her way to the closet, and opened it she screamed. A body came tumbling out of the closet. Jon soon was bursting through the door, watching as Eve bent down close to the body.

"What happened?" Jon asked, he held his sword tightly.

"He was in the closet." Jon bent down next to her and flipped the body over.

"My God." Eve said with her hand over her mouth.

"You know him?"

"I know I have seen him before…I can't remember where." Jon then noticed something sticking out of his pocket and pulled whatever it was out. "What is that?"

"Don't know." Jon opened the paper. "It's a sketch."

"Of whom?" Eve tried to lean in and get a look.

"You and me." Jon flipped the paper around and showed her.

"Why would he have that?"

"Obviously he was looking for us. Now the question is, who killed him? In this house. Someone knows something, either that or someone opened their mouths, and told where we were."

"No one would have. Jack and no one in my family would utter a word."

"I know."

"Well who else knows?"

"No one, but whoever raided that port knew where to look, or took a lucky guess." Jon then looked at Eve. "Now he said, he wanted to meet you, right?"

"Yes." Jon then got up and walked across the room, looking out of the terrace.

"My father hasn't checked in?"

"Of course not, I would have told you."

"Something is wrong. Nothing is making any sense. We have to find my father, see what's going on." Jon and Eve then grabbed the bags, packed the food, and quickly headed back to the ship.

"Jon, where do we start?" Eve asked as she helped him raise the anchor.

"Tortuga. We are bound to find out something."

XXXXXX

Jack sat alone in his cell. He was waiting for Laura, or William, because Captain Douglas Payne was a driven man. Jack knew that he was looking for the diamond that Eve had taken for Barbossa, but Eve couldn't possibly know where it was, she only took it from the temple, she didn't see where is went after that. Jack was not about to tell Payne where Eve and Jon were, they had been truly careful not to reveal Eve and Jon's whereabouts, especially after they had said their heart wasn't in it anymore.

Jack sailed the seas for the past seven months, occasionally checking in on Jon and Eve, knowing that the two needed time alone. Since the death of their son, they had fallen back in love again, especially since at one time, they almost didn't make it. Jack was surprised that Eve took a liking to staying home, Eve never struck him as the type to be a domestic woman, but nonetheless she was happy, she wanted children, she wanted a family, much like her mother, but wanted adventure…much like her mother. Jack looked up from his thoughts when he heard a commotion up the stairs.

"You stupid bastard! I haven't a clue where my sister is!" Laura was shouting as she and her husband Jacob were taken downstairs.

"Even if we had a bloody clue, we wouldn't tell you!" Jacob added. Jacob was Laura's match, just as loud and opinionated. Jacob was a tall strong man, with blonde hair and green eyes, compared to Laura, he was a giant, but Laura matched him in every way…with her mouth.

"Get in there mouth!" The pirate grabbed her by her blouse and roughly shoved her into the cell with Jack, then Jacob went in behind her. "Shut your bloody mouths…or I'll shut them for you!" The pirate then slammed the door to the cell and left. Neither Laura or Jacob knew Jack was seated in the far corner.

"What are we doing here?" Laura asked gripping the bars.

"Obviously it has something to do with your sister." Jacob said to her.

"She or Jon hasn't sailed the seas in a year, what grudge or whatever this idiot has against them, has to be a long time coming." Laura then turned around. "Jack!" Laura quickly walked across the cell and kneeled in front of him. "What are you doing here!" Jacob took a seat next to Laura.

"I'll tell you."


	5. The Diamond

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I can't believe it!" Laura said once Jack finished telling the story. "He wants the diamond, and thinks Eve knows where it is."

"That or knows how to get it."

"And he is going to question us? William would have a better grasp not me." Jack then raised his eyebrows. "William too? Emily, and Henry, he is going to take them all? What about our parents?"

"He figures your parents would never give up Eve, so he figured he try her siblings."

"What an idiot…" Jacob mumbled to himself. There was a commotion up on deck…they had found William. William along with Emily, who was holding Henry, were marched in and put in the cell with Jack, Laura, and Jacob.

"Fancy seeing the three of you here." William said as the cell shut behind him.

"How did he find you so fast?" Laura asked.

"I wasn't far behind you. I wanted to speak with you." William sat down across from Laura, Jack, and Jacob. Emily and Henry sat next to William.

"About?"

"Nothing important…not like this." William said with his hands in the air.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"Nothing to do with us, it's about Eve." Jack answered.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? The problem child…" William said, a small smile forming. Jack then explained.

"What does he plan on doing? None of us know, none of us would tell." Emily said.

"Threatening." Jacob answered her. Emily then held Henry a bit closer to her.

"Nothing will happen to your lad, I assure you." Jack said. Loud footsteps were heard coming towards them.

Captain Douglas Payne stepped towards the cell. "Isn't this sweet? A family reunion." He then scanned the cells. "The best pirates in the Caribbean…so easy to pick up…how strange. But really not the best…your sister has the reputation, as does her husband. Now do any of you care to tell me where she is?" None of them said a word. "Alright. Loyalty…I understand that. How far does your loyalty go?" Still not a sound. "Would you die? William would you watch your son die before telling me where your sister may be found?"

"None of us are going to say anything, so give it up." Jacob grumbled.

"I beg to differ." Payne then nodded to a pirate and he went inside the cell, he scanned their faces and came upon a young, innocent face. Reaching forward he grabbed Henry from Emily's grasp. William, Jack, and Jacob jumped up but to no avail, three pirates went into the cell and subdued the three.

Payne pulled out his pistol, held the boy tight to his hip, and held the pistol at his head. "Care to tell? Or do I have to find out how many bullets it would take to kill him?" Emily shook with fear, that was her son, their son, she couldn't…she wouldn't. Payne then cocked the pistol. "No?"

"Wait!" Emily screamed. Everyone looked at her, not wanting her to utter a word, but understood.

"Yes?" Henry was crying out hysterically.

"Nassau and Tortuga. In Nassau they own a home, in Tortuga they have business dealings." Payne then let the boy scamper back to his mother.

"Jack, we were so close. So close…" He was muttering to himself. "They can't be in Nassau, there is nothing left there, we left nothing…Tortuga…Tortuga…" He then quickly went back upstairs leaving them.

William immediately wrapped Emily and Henry in his arms. "He's crazy." William said.

"That he is." Jack said.

XXXXXXX

Eve walked into the Tavern alone. Jon stood outside, peering in occasionally keeping his eye on her. In order to get information in Tortuga, one would have to appear to be easy to talk to, and men were more willing to talk to Eve than Jon. Eve took a seat and waited, someone would pay attention to her. It wasn't long before someone came across her and sat down across from her.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here?" He was big and ugly, that's all Eve could figure from all of that facial hair.

"Wanting to talk to you." Eve then gave him a smile.

"About what?"

"Oh nothing. Just normal gossip, haven't been in town lately."

"So you haven't heard?" He leaned in with interest, somewhat eager to tell her the major gossip.

"No."

"The Black Pearl…is no longer."

"What?" Eve was utterly shocked.

"Captain Douglas Payne, sank her, took Sparrow himself, and now is looking for his boy and wife."

"Do you know why?"

"He was in here a few weeks ago, strange fellow, says the girl has information about a diamond. Wants her to find it for him." Eve lowered her eyes in thought. She then gave Jon the signal to come in and get her, she lowered her hand to her side and pulled up her boots.

"Where the hell have you been!" Jon shouted as he grabbed Eve by the arm. "I told you, I don't want you working in here! You belong on the docks with the rest of them!"

"So hard being a working girl…" Eve winked to the man as Jon led her away.

"So what did you find out?" Jon asked when he knew no one would hear them. Eve then told Jon everything he told her. "He's looking for you. That means he's coming here."

"Then we'll wait. No one knows our ship, so we'll watch for his ship, and get Jack out."

"Sounds like a plan." Jon then wrapped his arm around Eve's waist and started walking back to their ship. "Is that your parents ship?" Eve looked in the direction Jon was pointing.

"It is." They then started in that direction, they needed all the help they could get.

(a/n) Alrighty, just to be clear, this installment has two big stories, so really it is split up into two...so think of this as just the first...and BTW, don't think to much about...okay...i can't say, I would be giving too much away...hehe...i am evil!


	6. Suspisions

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve and Jon stepped onto the deck of her parents ship. To their surprise the ship was quiet. "Mother? Father?" Eve called out.

"Where are they?" Jon asked as he squeezed Eve's hand. The eerie silence scared Eve, but pushed on. Eve and Jon went below deck and into the galley.

"They could be in town." Jon said noticing the worried look Eve had on her face.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Payne could have them."

"Payne's ship is not here."

"Does it matter?" Both paused when they heard a gun cock behind them.

"Turn around slowly the two of you!" A young pirate shouted. Eve had never seen him before.

"Listen, my parents are the Captain's of this ship. I am Evelyn, surely they have spoken of me."

"Do you think I am stupid? Everyone knows of their daughter."

"She's telling the truth." Jon added in.

"Shut up you!" He held the pistol shakily in his hands, and Jon and Eve both saw it. "Both of you put your hands in the air!" Jon and Eve then put their hands in the air. He then walked closer to them and tied their hands together and marched them on deck.

"Wait till Captain Turner here's of this! He is surely going to promote me!" The young man said gleefully.

"Or throw you overboard." Jon whispered to Eve, who giggled.

"Caleb, what are you doing!" Will shouted as he walked on deck. Caleb was pointing a pistol at Jon and Eve, Will and Elizabeth both became outraged, only Elizabeth's face softened at the sight of her daughter.

"Umm…I…caught them on board sir…"

"That is my daughter…" Will growled as he undid the ropes to both Jon and Eve. "And you will go below deck, and clean out the galley." Caleb sniffed loudly and went below deck.

"The boy has all then energy in the world, but not the brains to back it up." Will said to the both of them.

"It was an honest mistake." Eve said.

"One that could have gotten the both of you killed…" Will's face then brightened. "So how are the both of you?"

"Well." Jon answered.

"I thought you wouldn't sail again. What has brought you back?" Elizabeth asked as she hugged her daughter.

"You haven't heard?" Eve gave a puzzled look. "About Jack, Captain Payne?"

"We don't believe everything we hear about Jack. Do you have proof?" Will asked, noticing the expression on both their faces, showed him, that they believed it.

Eve handed them the picture of her and Jon, and told him everything, Nassau, the man dead in their home, Jack's disappearance, and the information they found in Tortuga.

"That does lead to some speculation." Elizabeth said as she sat down.

"We are waiting for Payne, he doesn't know our ship so a surprise attack is in our favor. He does know yours." Jon said.

"So what do you need us to do?" Will asked.

"Take your ship and hide it on the other side of the island, we will meet you there."

"How do you plan on getting Jack out?"

"His ship would be easy to get into…" Eve then got up. "His ship is the almost exact replica of ours…or so we have been told. We sneak along side the ship, cut a hole on the side where the brig is, and pull Jack out."

"Foolish plan…but one Jack would appreciate." Will said. "Alright, we'll do it. We are supposed to meet with Adam in Kingston."

"Go ahead and go to Adam, we'll eventually catch up. We are going to send Jack first, if we encounter problems. We can hold them back." Jon added.

"Fine. We'll be waiting." Will then lead both Eve and Jon outside. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's shoulders as she watched Eve and Jon walk to their ship, that was in fact, only a few ships away.

"She looks happy." Elizabeth noted.

"She does. For the first time…I can see why she fell in love with Jon." Elizabeth then turned him around.

"It took you long enough! So why did she fall in love with Jon?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"He is a lot like me."

"Yes he is. He is a good man who loves her with all of his heart. Exactly like you." Elizabeth then kissed him softly. But Will couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that something was definitely wrong…something wrong with Jon…

XXXXXXXX

Both Jon and Eve were below deck in their ship, looking out the window, waiting for Payne's ship. Eve was standing on top of a desk, looking over the small window, as Jon sat in a chair on the ground.

"He was in Nassau for Christ sake! What's taking him so long?" Eve complained.

"Let him take his time." Jon said with a devious grin. Eve turned around and caught him staring at her.

"Would you stop? This is serious." Eve said trying to keep her smile hidden.

"So is this." Jon said in defense.

"What are you doing?" Eve said as she lowered herself to the floor.

"Staring at your lovely backside. But now that you have turned around, your front side is quite marvelous as well." Eve then walked towards him and stood directly in front of him.

"Really?" Eve said seductively.

"Really." Jon then pulled her into his lap.

"Your not worried about your father."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"He isn't going to touch my father, as long as he believes, my father has the information he needs to find us." Jon then kissed her. "So, I am not worried." Eve then hopped off his lap.

"I would be." Eve teased. Jon got up and pushed her against the desk and kissed her again. "Jon we should be looking." Eve said as he kissed her neck and ran his hand up her thigh, lifting her skirt slightly.

"Should…" Was all he said before he started kissing her neck and shoulders. They were almost in the thrills of passion when Eve pressed her hands on his shoulders.

"Stop…" She whispered.

"What?" Jon said looking up. "Eve, this really isn't fair…"

"Quiet." Eve quickly straightened herself out and stood up on the desk and peered out the window. "That's Payne. He is leading him and the crew into the city looking for us."

"Your kidding?" Jon stood next to her and looked. He couldn't believe his eyes as the ship emptied. "This should be easier than we thought."

"We can't bring them through the deck though. We still have to follow what we sought to do." Eve then looked at Jon, his expression was priceless, it was like she had taken a beloved toy from a child. "I promise I will make this up to you." Eve then gently pinched his cheek and jumped off the desk.

"Believe me, I'll be taking you up on that offer." Jon and Eve then took the tools needed and got to the plan.

(A/N) Uh Oh...Will is having those nagging thoughts again...hehe


	7. Bad Feelings

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Six silent voices. None saying a word, all were thinking, what if were definite possibilities, because they all knew that if Eve and Jon did not want to be found they wouldn't.

"What if he doesn't find Eve and Jon?" Emily said as Henry lay nestled sleeping in her arms.

"Back to the beginning. He has no other choice." Jack answered.

"No, I mean what will happen to us." Emily's voice quivered. In all the time she and William spent at sea she had never been in a situation like this.

"That, I don't know." Jack looked around the cell. William was seated next to Emily, his arm draped over her shoulder. Then he looked at Laura and Jacob, two young lovers, married for such a short time, only months, Laura was seated between Jacob's legs, leaning on his chest. Jack shook his head, this couldn't be happening, it was so easy for Payne to pick up all of them. Suddenly a rattling noise was heard behind them. They all moved away from the wall and listened. They all heard voices from the other side. Jack was the first to crawl over.

"Hello?" Jack said as he knocked on the wood.

"It's Jon, stay away from the wall." Jack sighed in relief as he heard his son's muffled voice. Soon a saw went right through the wood, none of them could believe their eyes. After a few minutes, a hole was on the side of the ship, one they could escape from.

"Come on." Jon pulled on his father's sleeve.

"Can't. All of Eve's family is here…" Jon then peered in the hole.

"Eve, Henry is coming down first." Jon whispered down to her.

"Henry?" Eve then realized that Payne had gotten to her brother and sister. Eve treaded water waiting for her small nephew to be lowered down to her. Jon tied a rope around the small boy's waist and began to lower him to the water. Eve grabbed him and untied him.

"Keep your head above water. Like me."

"Auntie, I'm tired."

"I know, but soon, we'll get you into bed." Next came Emily who took over holding Henry.

"Hold onto the ship." Eve instructed her in-law. Then came William, who looked relieved to see Eve.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see you." William said joking with her.

"William, mother and father, are waiting on the other side of the island."

"They are? What about Adam?"

"I have no clue where Adam is." Next Laura came down.

"You wench, your always landing me in a cell for something." Laura said also playing with Eve. Next came Jacob, then finally Jack. Once everyone was in the water, Eve laid out her instructions.

"William, I need you to lead everyone to the cove on the east side of the island, mother and father are waiting there."

"What about you and Jon?"

"We will stay behind to make sure no one follows." Eve then noticed the look of concern on his face. "Only a few steps back…we need to get our ship."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"My God…There they are!" Elizabeth shouted as she saw William, Emily, Henry, Laura, Jacob, and Jack, come from the trees. Will jumped into one of the large row boats with a few members of his crew and rowed to shore, picking them up and bringing them back to the Crusade.

"Grandmother!" Henry shouted as he ran into Elizabeth's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth said her voice worried as she looked up at Jack, who gave her a look of 'I'll explain later'.

"Elizabeth, do you know where I can put him down?" Emily said as she walked up behind Henry.

"Yes come on. Laura you too, your soaked to the bone!" Laura, Emily, Henry, and Elizabeth all went below deck. Leaving the 'men' to talk.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Payne took us all." Jack said as he sat down at the table. They were all seated at the large table Will kept in his bedroom. "Thought he would have one of us break and tell us where Eve and Jon were."

"Who did?" Will asked. The time between Nassau and Tortuga was not long, and it took Jon and Eve time to wait.

"Emily. Payne had a pistol to Henry's head, she panicked, if she didn't say anything, I would have." William told his father.

"What is the next step?" Jacob asked.

"Jon told me to go onto Kingston. We were going to meet Adam there, and it looks as though we will need him. Eve and Jon should catch up."

XXXXX

Eve and Jon were quickly tying up loose rigging so they could catch the wind at a good clip. "Jon I need your help." Eve said. Jon then came closer and helped her pull the ropes tight and tie them off.

"That was too easy." Eve said as she walked next to Jon, as they made there way to the helm.

"It was. But they are safe, we passed the cove and the ship was gone. Payne hopefully still doesn't know our ship, so we should make a clean getaway." Jon then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now, how about that thing you have to make up." Jon's eyes toyed with hers.

"Now you mean?"

"Is there a better time you were thinking of?"

"Well…" Jon then hoisted her onto his shoulder and took her into their cabin.

"Jon, we should really wait, we should be paying attention." Eve said as she watched him pull of his shirt.

"Eve, waiting is not an option." Jon then began to kiss her.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Eve said as he kissed her neck.

"Really? I have a very good…" The ship was rattling as a large boom was heard outside.

"Jon…" Jon quickly threw on his shirt and grabbed Eve's hand. Another large boom and following shake of the ship caused the two of them to run on deck. Payne had found them, and with a two member crew, their odds of fighting, were not with them.

(A/N) Okay, Jon is a bit too pre-occupied, with getting up Eve's skirt...see the difference now? It will all come tumbling out...you'll see...hehe...I am the master...one more chapter after this


	8. Return of the Curse

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Jon what are we going to do?" Eve whispered to Jon as they held their hands up.

"See what he says." Soon the attack on Jon and Eve's ship stopped and Payne stepped on board.

"It wasn't easy to find you." Payne said as he walked around them. "Many were not willing to give you up…" Payne then stopped behind Eve, stepped closer to her and smelled her hair.

"What are you doing!" Eve spun around quickly to look into his eyes.

"Smelling your fear." He growled at her.

"Fear? Something must be wrong with that big thing in the middle of your face! Fear is one thing I do not feel."

"I beg to differ. You certainly had the look of fear in your eyes when you thought your husband was dead…I was there…remember me…" Eve then thought long and hard…in fact he did look familiar, he was a member of Barbossa's crew, one she had little contact with.

"So what do you want with us?" Jon asked.

"Not you in particular…your wife has very valuable information…and I must have it." Payne then turned back to her. "Where is it? Where is the diamond?" His voice rose slightly.

"I have no bloody clue where your diamond is! The last I saw of it Barbossa was running off the beach with it in a sack. When he came back to the house, he had nothing with him, not a blessed thing."

"You're lying to me…" He voice was low and bitter.

"I am telling you the truth." He then started pacing back and forth talking to himself. Eve and Jon gave each other a look.

"Fine then. You will help me find it." Jon then got an idea.

"Is it treasure your after?" Jon asked.

"Wealth, why?"

"Well there is an island that isn't all to far from here…we could help you get that one."

"How's that?"

"Well you see, my wife is a Turner…and I assume you know of the curse of the Aztec gold, that is held at the Isla de Muerta."

"Yes…"

"Well, she could hand it off to you…give you the entire treasure, with just a drop of blood." Eve shot him a look, and he gave her one to relax by.

"Is that possible?" Payne asked Eve. Eve wasn't paying attention, so when he directed the question at her she jumped.

"Oh…yes, just a drop of blood, and it's yours. I know all about the curse, it would work, I swear."

"Then why haven't you and your family taken it."

"Sacrilegious." Payne then started pacing again, and talking to himself. He then looked up at his ship.

"Take them aboard! Lock them in the brig!" Jon breathed a sigh of relief.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe you!" Eve shouted at Jon.

"What? He would have killed us! He is crazy, did you see the way he looked at us?"

"I saw the same thing, but to bring that bloody curse back into our lives is ludicrous! Jon, I will have to be the one to handle the coins, I am not to pleased with that…" Eve then leaned up against the bars. "We don't know what to expect, what if…"

"Nothing will happen, we won't even make it to the island."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Kingston is extremely close to the island. Our small army is there."

"Our small army has no clue where we are headed. Plus we don't have the speed of the Pearl on our side." Eve then sat next to Jon. "If the curse is released…I want you to stay away from me…" Jon then looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"If the curse is released, and whatever it is, is directed at me, lock me in the brig, keep me away from everyone…I don't know what is going to happen. I remember that my parents never wanted to talk about what happened to my mother…but eventually when I was about thirteen, I snuck up to the cabin…"

"_We can't tell them anything about that bloody curse!" Will shouted at Jack. Elizabeth sat in the corner of the room, not saying a word._

"_The more they know, the better they can handle themselves when their older…if some think by going through your children is the key to getting the treasure. Will, there is a lot of treasure there, sooner or later…someone is going to go after them."_

"_If they don't know about it they can't tell them anything." Will said as he sat down. _

"_That could also get them killed." Jack said sadly. Elizabeth then looked up at Jack._

"_We tell them enough for them to know to stay away from it. I won't have one of my children turn into the monster I became…we sit them down and explain it. Will, William is eighteen now, he should know, he may be going off on his own soon." Elizabeth looked at him._

"_Fine. We'll tell them about the curse, enough that they stay away, and their curiosity doesn't kill them."_

"So what I know isn't the entire story. What I know is enough to keep me alive…but my mother…what she must…" Eve then turned to Jon. "I want you to promise me, if it gets out of hand you lock me in the brig."

"Eve…"

"Promise me." Eve pleaded.

"I promise." Jon then realized he had made a mistake, a big one. Jack had never explained to him about the curse, Eve had some clue, but not enough. Jon made another promise to himself that night, he wasn't about to let Eve suffer, he would die before he would allow that to happen.

(A/N) The return of the curse...forget about the diamond, he wants the cash! And Eve is now in a world of trouble...and soon we have another character coming in the mix...just a little bitty hint...


	9. Fears

(A/N) The Celtics Won! That's cuz I was there, good luck charm and all...hehe! Anyways thank you all for your kind reviews, some of you should be comedians, you guys really make me laugh! I am glad some of you are on the right path with the story, I wanted Jon in particular to come across different, but not too different, and I was afraid that my lovely readers wouldn't pick up on it, and then the whole plot would be blown to bloody pieces! Love you all...but you know that already!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Adam stood on docks, seeing Will and Elizabeth's ship pull in. Adam was glad to see his beloved cousin again, it had been a long time, but something caught his eye. He saw William with them…'Something's wrong…' Adam said to himself quietly.

Upon closer inspection he saw everyone was there, and Adam took a deep breath in. "What's going on?" He asked as Will approached.

"You haven't heard?" Will asked. Will looked stressed out, Adam noted.

"No. What happened?" Will then walked with Adam further away, and told him the entire story.

"Now we are just waiting for Eve and Jon." Will said. "Jack has lost his ship, William and Emily's ship, and Laura and Jacob's are both gone as well. If Eve and Jon don't show up by tonight, I am personally going to go out there and find them." Will had determination in his voice, as if he was tired of people, meddling with his family.

"How could he have done this? He ran into no problems, was able to pick everyone up without a problem…" Adam then looked at Will. "How much danger is Eve and Jon in?"

"Payne is apparently off his rocker, so I would say they are both in a lot of danger. The less time they spend with him the better. Apparently Jon and Eve's plan to stay away from the sea didn't work, their absence was felt."

"It was. Jon and Eve would manage to take down entire fleets without firing a single shot. Their reputation grew, they are the best in the entire sea. The mix of a Turner and a Sparrow, many said it was destined, many said it was powerful. Many said it was doomed." Adam said. Adam then noticed Elizabeth and Jack walking towards them.

"Elizabeth…" Adam then hugged his cousin warmly.

"You know?" Adam just nodded.

"Eve doesn't know where the diamond is, neither does Jon." Jack said to himself.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Neither of them know…my fear is what is he going to do with them when he finds that out. Hopefully they can cook up some scheme." Jack said. "I say we don't wait. We head right back out, I didn't like the way this man sounded."

"What do you want to do?" Will asked. Will already had a plan.

"Adam we need you to stay behind."

"Why?" Adam was ready for another adventure.

"Because, if Payne escapes he will go after us again. Emily and Henry cannot go, Emily can't fight, and Henry is just a boy. We need to not worry about them." Jack said.

"I want to go with you."

"I'll stay with them…" A voice from behind them, caused them all to turn around. Laura was standing there, Jacob behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, because, I have to take care of myself." Laura gave Elizabeth a small smile. "Adam can go." Elizabeth walked up to her daughter.

"Who is going to take care of you?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Jacob, he wants to stay as well."

"Protecting my investment." Jacob said with a smile.

"Wait a second! It's one thing for Laura to stay, but we need another good hand, and Jacob is it!" Jack meandered in.

"She's expecting…" Elizabeth whispered harshly to him.

"Oh well, congratulations…" Jack then bowed out of the conversation.

"Laura, go tell Emily the plan, and take her and Henry to Adam's ship. Jacob, you are in charge while I'm gone." Adam said as he took Jacob by the shoulders and took him to his ship.

"William! With me, we need supplies!" Will called to his son. Soon those two were off, leaving just Jack and Elizabeth.

"You look sick." Jack said to Elizabeth suddenly.

"Why thank you…" Elizabeth then sat on some crates. "I'm scared, for the first time in a long time…why is it that Eve cannot catch a break? Why is she the one that is invoked in so much? Why can't she be happy? William has a son, Laura is expecting…"

"That is the way it goes. Elizabeth, do not worry about Eve, Jon makes her happy, and the baby question…well, I suspect she will be bouncing a baby on her hip in no time." Jack said as he placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"As a mother, I want to believe what you say, but as a woman, I know what she is feeling…and I can't imagine…" Elizabeth's eyes glazed over in tears. "I just want my little girl to be happy." Jack held his hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth was worried about Eve, that was understandable, and he himself knew that Elizabeth and Eve always held a closer bond. Jack didn't understand why, but she did. Laura had a close bond with Will, and William, well, William, was Will's boy, exact replica, so those two were always close.

XXXXX

"It's been too long." William said to his father. "They should have been here by now." William was pacing the deck, his father watching the darkening horizon.

"I agree." Will then got up and put his spyglass away. "William, go get Adam, tell Jacob what's going on, and that we will be leaving within the hour."

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"We are leaving, this is taking too long and I don't like it." Elizabeth then hooked her arm in Will's. "We are going to bring them home."

"I'll get Jack." Elizabeth then started to pull away but Will pulled her back.

"Stay with me." Elizabeth looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a really bad feeling…"

"Will I don't want you talking like that, our daughter has come back from worse, this, this is nothing." Elizabeth said trying to convince Will, but in reality she was trying to convince herself.

"That's not it. Something is wrong with Jon, something has changed in him. His eyes are cold…haven't you noticed?"

"Well, now that you mention it…he seems a bit off…" Elizabeth said.

"I don't like it, and I'm wondering if has something to do with the baby…maybe he still hasn't gotten a good grasp on it yet."

"Maybe…but wouldn't Eve tell us if something was wrong?"

"Would she?"

"Eventually she would…and then we'll help her…" Elizabeth said.

"I know…" Elizabeth then kissed him. "We'll get her back." Elizabeth then got up and walked away, she had tried to make Will feel better, but she had the exact same fears, the exact same feelings.

XXXXXXX

Jon and Eve sat in their cell, both waiting the inevitable, knowing that in all likelihood, Payne was going to get his wish.

"We're here." Payne said with a grin on his face. "Tie them up and bring them on deck." Payne then went away as Jon and Eve were both bound. As they were taken on deck, they glanced at each other, knowing what each other was thinking.


	10. Fallen

(A/N) Don't know how many chapters I'm going to give...you know I love cliffy's!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve's breathing began to become erratic as they came closer to the chest. She knew what was in store, as she saw the barrels that some of the crew was carrying in. She was going to slit her hand take a coin, and give the rest to Payne, but it would only be her to place them in the barrels. Payne would have no hand in the coins, he would sell them in the open market to some unsuspecting buyer, who then would become cursed.

Eve was taken to the top of the mound of gold, and positioned in front of the chest, while Jon was kept at the bottom waiting.

"Let's get started."

"Wait, I have some conditions."

"And those are?" Payne grew impatient.

"Once all gold is placed in the barrels, you leave me and Jon here without being touched. If you hurt him, I will kill you…"

"Don't worry, I swear on the good Lord himself, that no harm will come to your husband." Eve then extended her hand and Payne shook it.

Eve then took a deep breath as Payne handed her the dagger. Eyeing the piece she was going to take, the one that had a necklace attacked to it, she slit her hand and picked up the coin. Eve clenched it tightly in her hand and nearly fell to the ground. The raw power of it was remarkable, it nearly knocked her to the ground.

"The gold now…" Payne growled. Eve clasped the medallion around her neck and took the coins and started dropping them into the barrels. In time the chest was empty, and Eve glanced down at Jon who was looking at her, fear stricken in his eyes.

"That was it." Eve said her eyes lowered to the chest.

"Good. Now, I bid you adieu." Payne lifted his hat at waved off as he and the remaining members of his crew

Eve turned to Jon and slowly walked down to him, untying his hands. "That's it. Now we have to get the gold back, and return it, along with my blood. By blood begun, by blood undone…right?" Eve said in a nervous giggle.

"Let me see your hand." Jon grabbed her hand and flipped it over, the wound was healed, and the scar disappearing.

"Medical marvel, isn't it?" Eve then turned away. She felt strange as if she wasn't in her own skin. Many things were boiling within her…and that included anger, and for as long as she could help it she would try and stay clear of Jon.

"Eve wait!" Jon called after her.

"Stay away from me." Eve continued walking. Jon managed to catch up with her and grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"We have to stick together. Build a fire, so maybe we can get out of here." Jon looked in her eyes, something had gone cold.

"I'm not doing anything with you." Eve then shoved him and started walking again, this time Jon took hold of her arm and didn't let go.

"Eve, what's…" Eve then grabbed a sword that was on the side of her and held it at him.

"Get away…I don't want to hurt you." Eve was having a struggle that was internal.

"Then put the sword away." Eve then lowered the sword and tossed it to the side.

"Come on, let's wait for them to come get us." Jon took Eve by the shoulders and walked her outside the cave, onto the beaches, and sat her down.

"See we didn't have to wait that long." Jon noted that Will and Elizabeth's ship was on the horizon.

XXXXX

"Their at the Isla de Muerta!" Jack shouted as he spotted Jon waving to them. Jack also noticed Eve sitting behind him, her eyes closed, not moving. "Will look…" Will took the spyglass and saw what Jack had just looked at.

"Lower the boats!" Will said hurriedly. Will, Jack, and William, all started rowing to the island as Elizabeth and Adam watched from the railing of the ship. Elizabeth saw the emotionless expression on Eve's face, and remembered it…

"Eve are you alright?" Elizabeth said as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm fine." Eve said with no tone change. Elizabeth felt her icy glare, looking straight through her. "I'm going to go lie down now." Elizabeth, Will, Jack, Adam, William, and Jon all watched her walk below deck without a word to anyone else.

"What happened?" Will asked Jon.

"Well, Payne wanted Eve to help him look for the diamond, but I knew if we were to do that he would kill us eventually. I thought of something that was close by and give him the fortune he wanted, and keeping him cool about it."

"And that was?" Adam asked.

"Telling him to go after the treasure." Jon said sheepishly.

"How would he do that without…" Will then stopped. "She didn't…"

"I thought that we could just get the treasure after, she could return her blood, and be done with it." Will then sat down and ran his hand through his hair.

"My God…" Elizabeth said as she placed a hand on her chest. "She is cursed…we need to…"

"Is she alone?" Jack asked. Jon quickly got up and ran downstairs and started searching the rooms. He opened one and saw Eve asleep on the bed. Walking closer, he saw the medallion on her neck, and reached for it. He placed his hands around her neck and started to unclasp it, when Eve started to open her eyes, Jon kissed her to keep her from noticing what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked.

"Nothing." Jon then took the medallion and put it in his back pocket.

"Your lying…" Eve said angrily.

"No I'm not." Eve then reached up to her neck, and realized the medallion was gone.

"Where is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Jon then started to pull up, but Eve grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down.

"Give it back." Eve's voice was menacing.

"No." Jon then grabbed her arm and pulled it off his shirt and started for the door. Eve got off the bed and pushed him into the door. Jon turned around and held her wrists.

"Give it back!" Eve was screaming. Jon pushed her back to the wall and held her there, hoping someone would help him. Soon enough, William, Will, and Jack all came in, pulling Jon out of the room, and shutting the door, sealing him off.

"I need to get back in there." Jon said.

"No you don't." Elizabeth said behind him. "She is not the same person, you need to let them handle it."

"She is my wife Elizabeth!" Jon then went right back in the room.

"All of you stay away from me!" Eve shouted as she was cornered in the room.

"Listen luv, you need to calm down!" Jack said trying to calm herself.

"Give me the bloody medallion!" Eve shouted. Will thought back to Elizabeth, and what she went through.

"Eve, darling, it's your father…I know you can fight this, you are so strong…" Will walked further towards her. Eve's eyes traveled around, she then saw Jon, and knew he had the medallion, all she knew was she had to have it.

"I'm so sorry daddy…" Will looked at her curiously. Eve quickly stepped to the side of him and grabbed his sword. "Now, if I don't get that medallion, I will kill you." Eve then looked at Jon.

"I will kill you all." Jon then reached in his pocket and pulled out the medallion, and held it out. Eve grabbed it and wrapped it around her wrist. "Stay away from me…" Eve then ran out the door and out on deck. She looked over the edge of the railing.

"Eve don't!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Don't what?" Eve asked with a sadistic smile.

"I know what your thinking…just step away from the railing…" Now Will, Jon, Jack, William, and Adam joined Elizabeth on deck.

"Eve, just step away…" Jon pleaded. Eve smiled, she dropped the sword and clasped the necklace around her neck.

"You all want to save me?" Eve then let out a laugh. "I died a long time ago…" Tears then fell from her eyes.

"Eve, all you have to do is grab my hand…" Jon stepped really close to her. "Grab my hand and it's all over."

"No." Eve then gripped the railing and closed her eyes. "I don't want to hold on…" Eve then let go of the railing and fell over, into the ocean.

(A/N) Oh I could leave you hanging here...but I'm not THAT cruel!


	11. Changes

(A/N) New character to be introduced soon, no realtions to the Swann'a, Turner's, or Sparrow's, I swear it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Eve!" Jon ran and jumped over the railing.

"Throw down a rope to them!" Will shouted. Adam came running over with a rope. Will grabbed it out of his hands and looked over the railing, waiting to see a sign of them.

XXXXX

Jon had Eve by the waist, but with the weight of her dress, and the suction of the ship, it was hard to keep their heads above water. Jon quickly undid Eve's dress and let it go. And brought the both of them above water. Eve still wasn't conscious, and he didn't know why, none of this should be effecting her.

"Jon! Grab the rope!" Will shouted. Jon then held onto Eve's waist tightly and grabbed onto the rope as they were pulled back into the ship.

Both Jon and Eve collapsed on deck. Jon rolled over to his side and coughed out water, and trying to grasp for air. Jack huddled over his son, as did Adam. Elizabeth, Will, and William, tended to Eve, who was breathing but still unconscious. Elizabeth took the medallion from Eve and put it in her pocket.

"We need to keep her from walking freely." Elizabeth said to Will.

"I know." William then looked at his parents.

"What are you two talking about? This is Eve, she wouldn't hurt anyone of us."

"Son, you don't understand. This isn't Eve, this curse takes a hold of your soul and changes you." Will told him.

"It makes you bitter, hateful, spiteful. And since Eve is not herself, she would hurt you without a moment of hesitation, she would hurt any one of us." Elizabeth then took a piece of Eve's hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"So what do we do?"

XXXXXX

"You bastard!" Eve struggled as Jon tied her to the bed. "Untie me now!"

"I'm sorry Eve." Jon said sadly. Jon couldn't run the risk of her hurting anyone or herself.

"Like hell you are…" Eve then turned her head to the side. "You like seeing me this way…vulnerable…"

"That's not true." Jon didn't know what to say to this person.

"Come on Jon, who do you think your talking to?"

"No one."

"This is sweet little Eveie you are talking to…whatever this is, is making me strong…no pain…" Jon closed his eyes, he knew what she was talking about.

"Does it hurt you Jon? Does is hurt to know that your wife did most of the suffering? That you as a man couldn't handle it…handle the death of your son, your wife carried the entire burden! Your nothing but a coward!" Eve was screaming.

"Shut up!"

"So it's true…interesting…" Eve then closed her eyes. "…Jon…" She looked at her wrists, they were bound to the bed. "What's going on?" Eve became frantic.

"I'm not falling for it…" Jon then started to walk away.

"Jon please, what are you doing!" Eve was thrashing in bed. "Jon!" He didn't listen, he just kept on walking, and slammed the door behind him.

Jon walked on deck, looking for Will. "How did you handle it?"

"What?"

"Elizabeth! The way she acted, how did you handle the way she was? How did you just let her…" Jon was losing his breath, "It's all my fault."

"You didn't know the whole truth to the curse. Now we have to do our best to fix it."

"It was bad judgment on my part, I shouldn't have subjected…" Will then put his hand on Jon's shoulder.

"Just help her, but know that she is not Eve." Jon then nodded and walked away.

XXXXXX

Elizabeth walked into Eve's room. Elizabeth eyed Eve, as Eve eyed Elizabeth, neither saying a word, Elizabeth had no clue what to expect.

"Do you think you could untie these for me?" Eve said with a devious grin.

"No." Elizabeth then put the basket she was carrying on the floor.

"Why? Don't you love me?"

"I love you very much. But this isn't Eve is it?"

"It is Eve! Why won't you untie me?" It was like talking to two different people. "Please mother, untie me!" Elizabeth's heart melted, but she knew better.

"No Eve, I'm sorry. I don't want you to hurt anyone."

"You wench! Get away from me!" Eve then began to cry. "Please help me…I can't do this anymore." Elizabeth then crossed the room and sat on the bed.

"Eve you know I can't…"

"Just loosen them…" Elizabeth knew better, but she was tied down rather tightly.

"Ok." Big mistake on Elizabeth's part. Eve had already been working on loosening the straps. Eve immediately jumped from the bed and grabbed Elizabeth by the neck. Elizabeth struggled with Eve that they crashed onto the floor. Eve grabbed the rope that bounded her hands and wrapped it around Elizabeth's neck and held it tight enough that it would be difficult for Elizabeth to breath.

"Give me my medallion, and I'll be on my way…"

"No Eve…"

"Give it to me or I will kill you…" Elizabeth did not make a move. Eve then pinned her to the ground and started searching pockets until she found it, and clasped it around her neck. "Wench, all you had to do was give it to me…" Eve tightened the rope. A wave of recognition spread over Eve and she dropped back, letting go of the rope.

"Mother…" Eve then felt her neck, the weight and burden was too much. "I shouldn't be here."

"Eve, don't go…"

"Where are we docked?" Eve asked quietly.

"Tortuga."

"Good." Eve then got up, and sneaked off the ship, not a soul knowing except for Elizabeth.

(a/n) Ouch...poor Elizabeth...poor Eve...what am I to do?...By far Eve is my favorite character, so I will make a pretty...nevamind, cant' tell you guys...it would give too much away. hehe


	12. Cuba?

(A/N) Should be the last one...I need to edit...see if the new character is here...so that way I can make you guys stew over him...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled as she stumbled into the galley. "Will she's gone!" Elizabeth held her throat.

"What?" Will and William were seated, enjoying a glass of rum.

"She has the medallion…" Elizabeth then collapsed on the floor. Will picked Elizabeth up and carried her to their cabin.

"William, get Jack, Jon, and Adam in here now."

"Elizabeth what happened?" Elizabeth told him what happened. "How long has she been gone?"

"I don't know, I blacked out. Christ Will, I let her go." Elizabeth said as she put her head to her hand.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he walked in the room.

"Eve is in the city alone, God knows what she is planning. We need to find her before…"

"Before what?" Jon asked.

"Before she gets someone hurt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve clenched the medallion in her hand. She wandered up the streets, she needed to help herself…she needed to do it quickly, before she hurt anyone. She approached a small building, and walked in, and knew exactly who she was looking for.

"Evelyn Turner? What are you doing here?" Joshamee Gibbs said as he recognized the girl from across the room.

"I need your help." Eve sat down across from him.

"Where's Jack?"

"I need to know, what have you heard about Captain Payne?" Eve ignored Gibbs's question.

"Headed off to Cuba. Has a buyer of some gold he got…why do you want to know?" Eve then held out her medallion.

"I'm cursed, and I nearly killed my mother…I need to get to Cuba, I need to get that gold, and I need to return it."

"Evelyn…you are in a mess…"

"Why do you think I am bloody here!" Eve shouted. Eve's eyes softened, "I'm so sorry. I can't be here either. I have to go." Eve then got up and ran out of the small tavern, ignoring Gibbs's calls.

"I can't do this…" Someone then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a dark alley.

"Such a fine lass…all by herself…ripe for the picking…" The pirate slobbered all over her, Eve rolled her eyes, and brought her knee up to his groin with such force, that he fell to the floor and doubled over in pain. "Wench!" He grabbed her leg before she ran away.

"You picked the wrong lass!" Eve kicked him in the face and grabbed a plank of wood and knocked it over his head. Eve got up and ran right into William.

"Eve! We've been looking for you!" William grabbed her by the arms.

"Get away William!" Eve struggled in his grasp.

"Eve we are here to help you!" Eve stopped struggling and her eyes went cold.

"Like hell you are!" Eve then stomped on his foot and ran. William ran after her and grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. "Let me go you son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Eve reached down his back and pulled out his sword. "I'll cut you open where you stand!" William then dropped her.

"Eve, what are you doing?" William then took out his dagger.

"You won't let me leave…" Eve then swung her sword at him, and William blocked it with his dagger.

"Eve, you need to stop!" William then pulled out his pistol.

"Are you going to shoot me big brother?" Her smile was wicked.

"If I have to."

"You are so stupid…" Eve then charged at William. William pulled the trigger back and shot her. Eve stopped in her tracks and looked at him with sorry eyes. Slowly she fell to the floor. William ran to her side, dropping his weapons.

"I'm so sorry." Eve closed her eyes. William brought her head up to his shoulder and rocked her back and forth. William then felt a piercing pain in his shoulder. When he looked back down at Eve her eyes were open and fully aware.

"I told you I'd beat you someday…" Eve dug the dagger deeper into his shoulder. William eventually let go of her and rolled onto his back. Eve then got up, picked up his sword and pistol, and ran off to the docks. Eve ran until she spotted a merchant ship.

"Hey you!" Eve called to one of the men, he looked like the captain.

"What?" He said annoyed, but when he saw Eve, his attitude changed.

"Which one of these ships are leaving for Cuba?"

"This one. But my passage isn't cheap."

"How much?"

"Thirty pounds."

"How about twenty and I work on your ship?" Eve said with her hands on her hips.

"You're a woman! How the hell do you think you can help me?" He said roaring in laughter.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Eve said annoyed.

"Sure, I need a laugh." He then held out his hand and took the money. "What's your name?"

"Eve."

"Have a last name Eve?"

"No. What should I call you?"

"Captain Gabriel Johnson. But for a pretty girl such as yourself, you can call me Gabe."

"Good. Now can you show me to my quarters?" He nodded at her. Of course, he knew who this young girl was, she was a Turner, and now a Sparrow. To mess with this girl would mean certain death, so he was going to treat her like a queen. What was odd was that she was alone, someone had to be looking for her, so he would take her to Cuba and be done with her…it was going to be a long week.

XXXXXXX

"William!" Jon ran to him, as William himself tried to get up. "What happened?"

"Your bloody wife! That's what happened!" William grabbed his shoulder in pain. "She bloody hurts!"

"No kidding. What happened?"

"I spotted her, and I grabbed her. Well we fought, I shot her…"

"You shot her!" Jon shouted, outraged.

"Let me finish…well I thought I killed her…let's put it this way, I forgot she can't die, all I thought was that I killed my little sister…she tricked me into thinking so, and she drove the bloody dagger into my shoulder." William then began to walk to the ship.

"Did you see where she went?"

"No, she was coming out of the Tavern."

"Gibbs…go back to the ship, I have to talk to Gibbs. He'll know where she is." Jon then ran into the building.

(A/N) Nope, one more! Gabriel is the new character, and I want you guys to get to know him, so I'll give you an extra chapter...


	13. Accords and Deals

(A/N) Last One!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Captain Gabriel Johnson watched the elusive Evelyn Sparrow work on his ship. He was not all that surprised that she worked well. The tales he heard of her were remarkable, she was strong and wielded the sword well, amongst tragedy, she managed to take the Aztec diamond…a diamond in which he himself would not dare try and take, too many men had died, and yet all it took was one woman. But what on earth was she doing here? Why would she abandon her family? The family that loved her so much, did she know that in the wrong hands, she would be a good ransom? Luckily for her, he was not that type of man. Gabriel found himself attracted to the girl, she was beautiful in every sense of the word, long honey colored hair, magnificent blue eyes, they were the color of sapphires, and her body was curvy, she had beautiful hips and an ample chest. Yet, he knew he had to stay away, she was a married woman, and married to Jonathan Sparrow, Jack Sparrow's son, you did not want to stone neither bird, because an entire bloody flock would be upon you. So he watched her, watched her tuck a lock of hair behind her ear…she was beautiful.

XXXXXXX

Eve found it hard to discern between reality and the rage that filled her. She knew what she had done to William, and nearly wanted to vomit. Sometimes she didn't know whether she was herself or not, but she knew one thing, this had to stop. The curse itself was slowly but surely taking over, she found it hard to fight it anymore, but she had to, she had to get back to Jon, she just had too, she loved him so much it hurt sometimes. As Eve looked up she noticed Gabriel was staring at her.

"What are you looking at? Your more than welcome to help, there is plenty to do…" Eve said trying to conceal her smile.

"I'm just curious…" He then walked closer to her. "What is Evelyn Sparrow doing on my ship?" Eve then looked into his eyes, they were playful, not filled with anger.

"Have you said this to anyone?" He didn't say anything, Eve then grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him across deck. "Have you?" Eve said a bit more angrily.

Gabriel then grabbed her and pulled her into his cabin and slammed the door behind her. "No."

"Good." Eve sat in a chair.

"What are you doing here Evelyn? You don't belong here." Eve then pulled out the necklace and showed him.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Yes I do…but why do you have it?"

"Me and my husband we being held captive by Captain Payne, and he wanted me to find this diamond…"

"The one you helped Barbossa take?"

"Yes. Barbossa is dead and he wanted it, but I had no clue where it was. So Jon, suggested that we get this treasure for him, I of course being the key, without the curse spreading…and here I am. The word is Payne is in Cuba, trying to sell the coins to a buyer."

"So why not go with your husband?"

"The curse makes you do…angry things. I nearly killed my mother by choking her, and I stabbed my brother in the shoulder, I don't know if either is alive, I don't know if anyone is looking for me. All I know is I have to do this myself, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Interesting."

"If you want to throw me off your ship I'd understand, I don't bring luck, and I am liable to kill you." Eve said with a nervous laugh.

"If it ever came to that I would simply lock you in the brig…" He then sat down across from her. "You are a surprising creature…I will help you."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"In exchange for what?"

"I could use your help." He then looked away.

"What? Name it, and I will do it."

"I have a sister…she…the last time I saw her was a few years ago in London. She was being sold to a Naval Officer in Madrid, and I know you and your husband know the area well, since you nearly raided all ports there, and got away without a scratch. This man is not a good man, and I am not in particular in watching my only living relative in such agony."

"Why don't you just take her?"

"I am not a pirate. I am a merchant sailor, breaking the law is beyond me, I wouldn't know where to begin. With your help…"

"You want to turn into one?"

"If it means to get my sister back in one piece, than so be it. I need you to help me…"

"You understand that one, we need to be rid of this bloody curse, and two, that once we get your sister, you will be marked as a pirate, you can never reside in a port, the sea, your ship is your home."

"I understand."

"Good. Are the men here loyal?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you tell them that they are now on a pirate ship, and if they wish they may leave at the next port. And just how many guns do you have on this ship?"

"Twelve on the main deck. Why?"

"We need to raid the port. It will be a big enough distraction for Payne, and it will be a lovely first lesson for you." Gabriel then started for the door. "Oh, and Gabriel?"

"Yes." He turned around to face her.

"Lose the hat, the feather makes it a bit much, like your trying to hard."

XXXXX

AFewDaysLater

They were trying to make up time, whatever ship Eve left on, she had a good day head start. "We'll find her." Jack said as he came upon Jon, who was staring blankly out into the sea.

"I know. It's just, Eve…"

"Has a big mouth, and she doesn't know when to shut it, especially when she is mad."

"Exactly. And if this curse…if she…"

"Opens her mouth to the wrong person, your afraid, they'll hurt her."

"Exactly."

"Jon, right now we are lucky, Eve cannot die."

"I know that, but the worry is still there."

"I know. Eve's a strong girl, she'll be fine, I bet you she already has a plan in place, I bet she already has her eye on the medallions."

(A/N) Gabriel is not a bad guy, and let me explain meself a bit better. As I was starting to write this story I had no intention of Gabriel, but then he sort of appeared, and I really took a liking to him...and you'll see why...O I can't wait for you guys to read this story!


	14. Gold Found

(A/N) I love you all so much! Your reviews are really nice, you don't have to but you do and that makes me happy, especially when I turn on the AOL, and see 17 reviews! That is a world record I swear! Crazy P.(much betta) You are so right on! So close yet so far...Jon is different, he isn't acting as he should...I wonder why...what could have happened during those months he was gone...He isn't Barbossa, so I'll give you that...I'm not sure you were the one that brought that up? Williz- The best stories! You are too nice to me! Your story...ummm, still waiting for a chappie! Thank you! You will love how this turns out I trust you! Mz- Turner- I wish I could tell you if Gabriel gets a girl...can't though...its a secret...but you'll like it.

And yes! Everyone is right, Gabriel is a really nice guy, you will see it here in this chappie. Only two today! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"That's his ship…" Eve said as she and Gabe crouched down behind some crates.

"How would we know if the coins are there?"

"We'll have to look." Eve then closed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Gabe grabbed her arm, she looked as if she would fall over.

"Fine, just…let's get this over with." Eve watched as Gabe walked ahead, and approached Captain Payne.

"Pardon me…" Gabe approached with charisma, something Eve told him that was essential, if he were to be a pirate.

"What do you want?" Payne said annoyed.

"I heard that you have something of value. I am interested in purchasing…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you still have them with you?"

"Follow me." Gabe followed Payne below deck, and that was Eve's sign, to bring the crew, and plunder Payne's ship. Eve's silent attack was also essential.

XXXX

"How did you hear of this treasure?" Payne asked.

"Do I look like a fool? The tale of the Aztec gold is known the world over."

"You know of it's curse?" Payne questioned.

"I don't believe the entire tale. Open it." Payne then pried open the barrel and inside was the cursed treasure of Cortez.

"What's the price?" Gabe asked.

"What do you want to offer?"

"Captain Payne I am in no mood…"

"How do you know my name?" Gabe stumbled, he made a huge mistake.

"I heard…" Payne then pulled out his pistol and pointed it at him.

"I don't like liars." Payne then cocked the pistol. But another clicking sound was heard behind Payne.

"I don't like them either." Eve said to Payne, as she held the gun to the back of his head. "But I live with them. Put your pistol down."

Payne then dropped his gun. "Back again? I thought you understood the curse?" Payne sounded nervous.

"I lied." Eve then pulled the trigger, and with a loud pop, Payne fell to the floor. Eve then walked over to the barrel. "This is it. You didn't touch it did you?" When Eve looked up at Gabe, he looked shocked. "This is what it is Gabriel. Ruthless, vile, it isn't what is written in novels...couldn't be further from the truth. You can back out now, but I will not help you find your sister."

"No, I am just…I just, you're a woman, you just killed him."

"I'd do it again. He was about to put a bullet in your chest, would you have rather had that? I can finish the job you know…" Eve then stepped back, her hand on her head, it was happening again. "Do not touch these coins. Tell a few of the crew to take it to the ship…"

"Evelyn?"

"Do it!" Gabe looked at her curiously. "Lock me in the brig…"

"What?" Eve dropped her gun.

"I can't control this anymore, lock me in the brig until we get to the island. I can't be trusted anymore." Eve then held her arms out. "Tie me up."

"Evelyn, I don't want to do that…"

"Gabriel, make no mistake, I will kill you if I…lose control. Please…" Gabe then stepped closer to her and tied her hands together with rope he found on a crate.

"Captain the ship is…" Gabriel's first mate walked into the room with a few other crew members.

"I want you to take this barrel and take it to our ship. Do not touch any of the coins, this is cursed gold…do not touch it. Nail it shut, I can't trust it." Gabe stayed until the barrel was nailed shut. "Now take it to our ship." Gabe took Eve by the arms and moved her to the side and he watched as the barrel was taken in front of him. He followed the barrel, still holding Eve. "Where do you want me to take it sir?"

"The brig, I'll follow you down."

XXXX

Gabe shut the door to the cell. He watched as Eve struggled with her demons, she was struggling to control herself. "Evelyn…"

"Shut up…"

Gabe then pulled up a chair, his first mate had the coordinates to the island, he would stay down here with Eve, and make sure she wouldn't try and do anything stupid.

"What are you doing here?" Eve asked.

"Making sure you don't do anything dumb."

"Liar." Eve then laughed out loud. "I can see it in your eyes…"

"See what?" He leaned in closer to the cell. Eve then crawled on floor closer to him.

"You want me…" Eve then grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "You want me badly…" Eve brought his face close to hers. "But…you can't have me…"

"No I can't."

"Who would know?"

"I would." Gabe was breathing heavily. He wanted to kiss her, he really did, but he knew she was married, and that she loved her husband very much, and if he were to carry on, the way he wanted to, she would hate him, she would hate herself…and he would be fine, if she was just a friend. "Evelyn, what about Jon?"

"Who?" Eve's eyes shifted. "Jon…"

"Yes, your husband."

"Oh him, you mean the man that can't handle me…I think you can…I know can. He is a liar...he is cruel...big secrets Gabriel..."

"No Evelyn, you don't know what your saying." Gabe then took her hand and took it off his shirt.

"No…" Eve then closed her eyes.

"_I'm here…" A voice rung in Eve's mind. Her eyes scanned the darkness, until a figure of light…a figure she could see._

"_Who are you?" Eve watched the man, who looked so much like her father._

"_You need to be strong…"_

"_For who?"_

"_You, Jon, and Gabriel."_

"_Why?" Eve looked into his kind and gentle eyes._

"_You need to be strong for Jon, Jon is not strong enough to handle the pain that has befallen you…he is weak Evelyn, he hasn't taken anything well, Gabriel, is an ally, he is an important one, he is a friend, a trustworthy one."_

"_I don't want to fight anymore…"_

"_Then don't…I'm watching over you…" Eve then watched as the figure faded._

Eve then finally let go, she let whatever that had inhabited her body take over, he was watching over her, and she knew she would be safe.

(A/N) Gabriel is the appitamy of what all women want, just a nice guy, one that would protect and take care of you. That's what I wanted. Gabriel is the exact opposite of most characters in this story, he is a damned saint!


	15. Accusations

(A/N) Love you all! BTW, just curious, I'd like to know where you all are from. You all can guess I am from the great state of Massachusetts, Boston area in particular! Come on we got #1 Football and Baseball teams!And soon to be #1Basketball team! BTW, that was a great game saturday night, I went, Kelli Clarkson sang, and we wiped the floor with the Pacers! Hehe... Where are you all from? ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Jack and Will stood side by side, like they had years ago, like they always would, even in their old age. "Do you see that?" Jack said as they headed into Havana, Cuba's main port.

"Yes."

"That looks like a lot like the ship, that Eve left on." Will then took out his spyglass and looked on deck.

"I don't see the Captain, that was the only person we got a decent description of."

"Will…look…" Will looked at Jack's pointing finger. Havana was in ruins.

"Turn the ship around!" Will shouted. The crew bustled around the deck, until the Crusade finally turned all the way around. Chasing the leaving ship, the only ship that left the raided harbor.

"What's going on?" Jon asked above all the commotion.

"That's the ship Eve left on!" Jack said tying down some ropes. "Will turned the ship around, we are going after it."

"Your kidding…"

"No. Go get William, we are going to need him on deck."

XXXXXX

Gabriel watched as Eve's mental and physical well being deteriorated. She was pale and drawn, non-responsive, she had given up, and for the life of him Gabriel couldn't figure out why.

"Evelyn, you should try and at least drink something…" Gabe handed her a bottle through the bars. Eve just put it on the floor. He had to do something, at this rate, she wouldn't make it to the island. So Gabriel stood up, took off all his weapons and locked them in a closet that was across from the cell. He then opened the cell door and stepped inside, picking up the bottle, and sitting next to Eve. He then tipped the bottle to her lips, but it poured down her chin. "Evelyn come on, you can't keep going like this…" Eve gave him a glance and began to drink from the bottle, taking it from his hand, and chugging it down. Eve then pulled the bottle away from her lips.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Eve then put the bottle down at her side. "How about trying something to eat?"

"No, I don't feel well at all." Eve then looked away.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Eve then gripped the bottle and swung it over Gabriel's head.

Eve then got up and slammed the cell door shut. "Evelyn stop!" Gabriel ran to the cell door. He pulled out his keys and quickly opened the door and ran after Eve. He ran and caught her just as she made it on the deck. He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, she flayed her legs, kicking them high in the air. "Eve you can't do this!"

"Like bloody hell I can!"

XXXXXX

"That's Eve!" Jon shouted.

"Ready the cannons!" Will ordered.

"No!" Jon pulled at Will's shirt. "You could kill her…"

"I just want to scare them…" Will then looked at the deck, where he saw his daughter struggle with a man.

XXXXXX

"Evelyn there is a ship on the other side of us, ready to fire, what do we do!"

"You can't do anything…" Eve said as she laughed. "That's my father's ship…your as good as dead!"

"Evelyn snap out of it!" Gabe screamed as he shook her. Eve then closed her eyes…her body then went limp in his arms.

"Christ…" Gabe laid her down on deck. "Get the cannons ready!"

"Sir, we are out gunned…"

"Then run up the flag of truce…they know we have her."

"Gabriel…what's going on?" Eve grabbed her head as she leaned up.

"Evelyn…" Gabe rushed over and helped her up.

"Get away from her!" A shout from behind was heard. Eve looked around Gabriel and saw it was Jon, and he had his pistol pointed right at him.

"Jon, put the blasted gun away!" Eve got up and stood in front of Gabriel.

"Eve get out of the way…"

"Jon, I swear sometimes…you just don't think…" Jon slowly put the gun down.

"What's going on?"

"We have the treasure. We are heading back to the island…" Eve felt it again, it felt like a rush of heat blowing against her skin. "This is Captain Gabriel Johnson, he is a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes. We made a deal, and I have to see it through."

"Just a friend?" Eve then looked at Jon, and looked at Gabe.

"Oh no, don't you dare…" Eve then went pale, "How could you think that of me?"

"Considering your not yourself, I'd believe just about everything." Gabriel watched their interaction, he had to step in.

"I would never try and take another man's wife. I am an honorable man."

"You knew who she was? Yet, you still kept her?"

"Of course I knew who she was, and that made me treat her better, knowing what I was up against." Gabe was inches from Jon's face.

"Stop it both of you!" Eve stepped in between them. "I don't have the time, there is something more pressing." Eve then leaned into Jon's shoulder. "Can we please just go?"

"Fine." Jon then grabbed her hand roughly and walked her across the plank that connected both ships. "You will follow to the island."

"Of course." Gabriel said with a concerned look.

(A/N) Alright, I lied, I have to give you the next chapter!


	16. Lack of Trust

(A/N) ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve slammed the door to the room her and Jon shared. "What is your problem?"

"What the hell were you thinking when you left!"

"I was thinking, I almost killed my mother and brother, I really don't want to succeed in killing my husband!" Eve then threw her medallion at him. "Do you know what this does to me? You don't have the slightest bloody clue, what it feels like to have the raw sensation to kill…and how dare you accuse me of betraying you…how dare you…"

"What am I supposed to think when your acting like a wild woman! He is a man, and you are a beautiful woman, what do you think he was thinking!"

"He is not like that!"

"Oh, and you suddenly know your new found friend!"

"I do, he is a good man, one that…"

"That what Eve?"

"One that needs my help. And frankly I really don't care if you agree to me helping him."

"What does he want? I can only imagine."

"He wants me to help him find his sister…wait why am I explaining this to you? You obviously think I am some slut!"

Jon just stood their and looked at her, not defending himself to her, not denying a thing.

"I think we need time apart…I don't need this Jon…I just don't…" Eve then placed her hand on the bureau for support. "It is slowly killing me…eating away at my soul, and all you can do is argue…" Eve then pulled away from the bureau. "I am done arguing. I love you with all my heart, and I never once thought about betraying you…never once thought about lying in another man's arms…" Eve then pulled open the door and walked on deck and walked over to her father.

"I need you to do something."

"What?" Will asked.

"Lock me in the brig." Eve looked into her father's warm eyes. "Don't give me anything, don't step in the cell, put me in there and lock the door."

Will scanned his daughter's eyes. "Alright." Will then took her by the arm, and walked down to the brig, put her in the cell and locked it.

"Eve, do you need anything?"

"No, just, promise, you'll check on me once and a while." Eve looked away, on the verge of tears.

"Eve?"

"Go! I don't have the medallion…." Eve then gripped the bars. "Get away!" Eve's eyes then turned a shade of blue, that Will had never seen. "What are you staring at?"

"No one."

"Ha…you know what your staring at…"

"What is that?"

"Failure. You always thought of me as a failure…I am not on the same pedestal that Laura and William are on am I? Does it bother you that I hate you? Does it bother you that you lost me?"

"I haven't lost you Eve."

"I have been lost for years…I haven't been your daughter in years…because you couldn't stand me. But I guess you have another, that thinks just as bad as you do about me. Jon thinks I am a slut. Slutting around with Gabriel…I never touched him, nor did he touch me…that was only because metal bars separated us."

"He locked you in the brig."

"Yes, he knew, that's what I needed. Why can't Jon see what I need?" Eve then slammed the bars with her palms, causing Will to jump. "Ask mother how her throat feels…ask William is his shoulder is still throbbing." Will then turned away in disgust. He walked away angry, mainly at Jon.

Eve sat on the floor, staring at the metal bars, hoping she would be at the Isla de Muerta, ready to end all of this.

XXXXXXX

Jon sat in his room, still shocked, still angry. He was just so angry with Eve, and it wasn't that he didn't trust her, he didn't trust Gabriel, he really didn't trust the bastard. A loud knocking at the door caused him to look up.

"Who is it?" Jon called.

"Will, open the door." Jon rolled his eyes, he knew Will was angry, he could tell by the pitch of his voice.

"Where is the medallion?" Will asked.

"Here." Jon held it up.

"Hand it over." Jon then gave the medallion to Will. "What is your bloody problem?"

"I don't have one." Jon said quietly.

"Yes you do, she is safe, no harm, why do you persist on tearing her down?" Will was really angry.

"I am only saying what I feel. I don't trust that man, I'm sorry, I just don't."

"Fine, but to accuse her of betraying you, when nothing happened! My daughter has more honor than that!" Will took what Jon said as a personal attack.

"How do you know that? How do you know that when Eve, wasn't herself, he took advantage of that!"

"Because she was locked in a cell! Before she lost control, he put her in the brig! He had enough sense, enough honor, to put her away, where she couldn't hurt herself or anyone else, and that included you!" Jack then came in the room.

"What's all the yelling about?"

"Your son is having serious doubts about Eve's fidelity!" Will then slapped the medallion in Jack's hand. "I can't see her like that, make sure she has it…" Jack looked in Will's eyes, he was lost, he was in pain, he had only seen that once before, and that was when Elizabeth went through the same thing. Will then left the room without another word.

"What the hell…and I place emphasis on the word hell, is going on?" Jack said.

"Don't look at me, I am just saying what I feel."

"The Sparrow charm…you missed the bloody boat on that one! What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that bastard took advantage of Eve!"

"Well, hate to break it to you son, he didn't. Don't you think Eve would have been broken about it…don't you think Eve, would have killed him? Gabriel does not seem the type, he seems lost…in many ways like Eve."

"What?"

"Gabriel lost his sister, and asked Eve for her help in finding her. In return he would take the gold from Payne, and return it to the island, along with Eve's blood. They have an accord. He was telling me that Eve told him what she had been through the past few years, he said they were alike, both searching for happiness, her in children, and him in seeing his sister would be well cared for. Jon, I asked him if anything happened, and he answered honestly."

"What he say?"

"He said, he knew Eve was not right in that cell, he could tell by the look in her eyes, and he pushed away any advances she made. When she was fine, normal, if you will, all she could talk about was you."

"You can trust him?"

"Yes, he isn't a pirate. A merchant sailor, who is going to turn, with Eve's help, to get his sister." Jon then put his head in his hands, unsure of everything…things were spiraling out of control…

(A/N) Bwhahahahahahaha...give me the reviews and you will so get the chapters that change everything...yes that's right I am holding the chapters hostage!


	17. On Her Side

(A/N) Damn! Two chapters escaped! Two for now at least! Damn my eyes! Anyway, since you were all so begging nicely, I decided to give some to you! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"It's pretty bloody cold down here!" Eve was pacing the cell at a fantastic speed. "I courtesy blanket would be pretty damned appreciated!" Her skin had gone pale and pasty, her eyes had dark circles underneath them.

"Maybe if you kept your mouth quiet, people's ears wouldn't start bleeding." Gabriel said with a smile.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you on your ship?"

"I had to be questioned. Your family isn't keen on new people."

"No." Eve said with a weak smile. She sat on the floor, and looked up at him. "I'm cold."

"Here then." Gabriel then took his jacket off and handed it to her through the bars.

"You know what they are all thinking about us?" Eve said as she slipped her arms through the jacket.

"Yes. Really it is only Jon who thinks so. Jack Sparrow, by the way, honor to meet the guy, seemed to be on your side."

"He is always on my side." Eve said with a small laugh. "Gabe, I don't think I am going to make it to the island."

"What?" Gabe stepped closer to the bars.

"I am not going to make it…I can't…keep going on like this."

"Evelyn, your stronger than this…"

"I am, but the burden is great. I can't deal with this, and deal with the fact that Jon doesn't trust me, Christ, he…." Eve then looked down. "Do you know where it is?"

"What?" Gabriel said confused, she did a complete one eighty.

"The medallion…where is it?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do! Give it to me!"

"I would, but I don't know where it is." Gabe then stepped away from the bars. Eve then brought her knees up to her chest, and started rocking back and forth.

"I need it…"

"I got it right here luv…" Jack said as he walked in, letting it dangle from his hand. He knew if she didn't have it she would want to search for it, and that would mean any way she could. "I'd leave if I were you." Jack said as he spotted Gabe. "This could get bad."

"Right…" Gabe then gave one last look to Eve and left.

"Jack, give me the medallion…"

"Eve, what's happened to you?" Jack said as he pulled up a chair.

"Jack, please…you have to know what it feels like, I need it…" She looked up at him with her dark eyes. "Please…I can't control it anymore…he said I could let go."

"Who said that?"

"The man, the man that looks so much like daddy…" Eve then closed her eyes. "He said he would protect me…he said I could let go…but I haven't, I want to so badly…"

"He looks like your father…" Jack then knew who she had dreamt about, it was Bootstrap Bill, her grandfather.

"Yes, he was so nice, he has father's eyes…warm eyes, ones that you trust…"

"Eve you can't give up…" Jack said quietly.

Eve's eyes then snapped open, "Then give me the blasted medallion!" Jack nearly fell back off the chair.

"Bloody hell!" Jack yelped. "How do you do that?" Jack breathed heavily. Jack then walked closer to the cell. "If it makes you hang in a little longer…then take it."

Eve went to the cell and snatched it from Jack's hand. "You can go now."

"Eve, you really shouldn't be left alone."

"Why? Do you think I could hurt myself?" Eve said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes."

"Because of the curse?"

"Yes."

"Well, it actually protects me…keeps that raw energy within me…if I were here right now, dealing with some of the awful things my loving and adoring husband said to me…then it may be plausible that I could hurt myself…I could have hurt myself a year ago when he killed my son, I could hurt him, I still could. Just, for your son's safety, I suggest you keep him clear of me, because if I can manage, I will make sure he doesn't breathe around me." Eve then let out a laugh, that made Jack shutter.

"Got ya…One more question though."

"Shoot."

"You have threatened your entire family…why not me?" Jack was curious to know.

"Because, you are the only person that has never hurt me, that has always believed me, and that has never lied to me. When Jon wasn't here, you were, and you took care of me. I'll never forget that Jack, for as long as I breathe life into this earth." Jack nodded and turned away, she was not fighting the curse, the curse was making her fight her own demons.

XXXXX

Gabriel stepped onto the deck. He inhaled the fresh sea air, inhaling it's cleanliness, he had gotten himself into a mess. He never intended to put Evelyn in a position where, her entire family would question her loyalty. Gabriel cared too much about her to make her out to be a wretch, when he was the one that fought the urge, just to give in to her demands. He had done the right thing, leaving her, and he would no longer think these things about her, he wouldn't think about how much he wanted her to be with him, how he thought she was absolutely perfect…he wondered if Jon ever told her that. From now on, he would focus, and hope that Evelyn would remain an ally, and even more importantly his friend.

"Son of a bitch…" Gabriel turned around to the drunken voice of Jon.

"What do you want?" Gabriel stood back, Jon looked like he was ready to kill.

"You smug bastard! I want the truth! Did you touch her!" Jon was ready to fall over. Behind Jon, Gabriel saw Will, Adam, Elizabeth, and William, those three in particular weren't on his side. 'Where is Jack?' Gabriel thought to himself, the only one on his side.

"I did not touch Evelyn! She was locked in the brig! She told me to, to prevent her from hurting anyone! And I respected her and her decision, no matter what she was saying!" Gabriel was on the defense, he looked like the bad guy here.

"So you thought about it!"

"I won't lie to you, she is a beautiful woman, she is tempting, but she is also a married woman! I am a man of honor and chivalry, I would not attempt to dare hurt her in any way, and that included giving in to her!"

"Liar!" Jon then charged at Gabe tossing the both of them to the ground. Then rolled over on the ground, both throwing punches at one another.

Jack made his way on deck, and saw the scene and, Will and William rushing over to pull them apart. "That's enough!" Jack shouted.

"He started it! When he decided to sleep with my wife!" Jack then walked over to his son and slapped him in the face.

"She didn't do anything with him! That is the liquor talking…" Jack then looked around at Will, Elizabeth, Adam, William, and Gabriel. "Am I the only one that is on Eve's side? I see all of you arguing about this and that, none of it actually mattering. The only thing that matters is Eve right now, the child thinks she is dying, and you know what, I'm beginning to think that if she does let bloody go, she may be at peace! She is fighting her own demons and that includes all of you, the only one she is not struggling with is me, want to know why?"

"Why?" Elizabeth said sheepishly.

"Because I am the only one that has never given up on her, I always believed in her, I always cared about her, and you her blood, her family couldn't even bloody say that!" Jack then lowered his voice. "I will accompany her to the island…she won't attack me, she won't hurt me, the rest of you on the other hand…she is liable to kill."

(A/N) Ah...Jack and Eve, major bond right there, inseperable!


	18. Be Ridding the Curse

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Jack made his way downstairs to the brig, ready to take Eve to the island. The Crusade was a silent ship since Jack spoke his peace a few nights ago. "Eve, luv…it's time."

"I'm so tired…" Eve mumbled. Jack then swung open the cell door.

"I know luv, that's why Jack is going to take you…you've carried this burden long enough." Jack then pulled out a piece of rope. "But for my own protection…" Jack helped her sit up and he began to tie the ropes around her wrists.

"I feel sick…"

"I know luv, can you walk it?" Jack asked as he lifted Eve to her feet.

"Yes." Jack then grabbed her arm tightly and helped her until she got on deck. Eve raised her arms to shield her from the sunlight, she hadn't seen the sun in almost an entire week. Eve's appearance had changed dramatically, her skin was ghostly pale, her eyes were sullen and dark, and she lost a lot of weight, her normally shapely figure, was gone. Eve clung onto Jack's arm as he walked her across the deck.

As she passed by she saw Elizabeth, Will, Adam, William, and Jon. The sudden feeling of anger consumed her, she didn't want to ever see them, they had caused her so much anguish, so much pain…she wanted them dead…"Jack, hurry…" Eve mumbled to him and Jack got the hint. He knew she was about to either break from his grasp and wrap her hands around someone's neck, or collapse on the deck, and never wake.

"Come on, just step in and we'll be on our way." Jack helped her into one of the boats, and heard Will give the order to lower it into the water.

XXXXXXXX

The walk to the cave was slow, Eve was on the verge of collapsing, and Jack knew it. "Jack, I can't go any further…" Eve then fell to her knees, and brought her arms up to her chest. Jack immediately picked Eve up and took her the rest of the way to the cave.

When Jack entered the cave he saw that Gabriel had already set the gold in place, and was waiting at the foot of the mound. "Everything is in place." Gabriel said as Jack approached.

"Good. Listen, if something happens, you need to make sure you finish this. Do you understand?" Jack said to him.

"Yes." Jack continued the walk up the mound and set Eve down in front.

"Come on luv, put your hands out." Eve obediently stuck her hands over the chest. As Jack began to remove the medallion, Eve flung her arms back at Jack's face but he caught them, and tried to hold down, a now struggling Eve.

"Gabriel I need your help!" Gabriel marched up the mound and stood behind the two of them. "Hold her arms over the chest, and away from my bloody face!" Gabriel crouched down behind Eve and held her arms out and away from Jack's bloody face. Jack proceeded to take the medallion off and place it in Eve's hand. Jack then reached into his back and pulled out a dagger.

"In my heart Jack…don't miss…" Eve said angrily. Jack looked into her eyes, and sliced her hand. He closed it around the medallion and squeezed…Eve then closed her eyes and let it drop. Once the coin hit the chest…Eve's body went limp in Gabriel's arms.

"Jack…" Gabriel whispered. Jack crawled over to Eve and felt her pulse.

"It's weak…" Jack then touched her cheek, and Eve quickly opened her eyes and started breathing rapidly. "Eve slow your breathing luv…" Jack then placed his hand on her cheek and mimicked how he wanted her to breath. Slowly Eve's breathing slowed down.

"Thank you…" Eve whispered. Jack then nodded to Gabriel, Gabriel in turn picked her up and set her down on the base of the mound, where, Jack could have a better look at her.

"Eve, can you stand?" Jack then tried to help her stand, but her legs were like jelly, and she nearly collapsed on the floor. "Guess that's a no." Jack smiled, and so did Eve. "Gabe, run ahead and make sure the boats are ready."

"Right." Gabe then left Eve, and ran outside.

"Put your arm around my neck, and I'll lift you." Eve did what she was told, and Jack picked her up and started out of the cave.

As he was walking out he watched Eve, she was shaking, and she was clenching onto his shirt. Jack truly felt sorry for the girl, he knew Jon was upset, and she was going into a situation where she had to help another man, whom Jon was incredibly jealous of, and Jon, Jack was sure, wouldn't allow it. Jack couldn't help but think Jon, wasn't the same, something within him had changed, Jack just couldn't put his finger on it.

As Jack reached the boats he motioned for Gabriel to walk forward. "Give me a blanket." Gabe quickly rushed over and wrapped the blanket around Eve. "Listen, we are the only two people that are with her on this one, be sure you remain on her side."

"Always." The row back to the Crusade was long, longer than the row to the island, but once Eve, Jack, and Gabe were back on deck, they were bombarded by Will, Elizabeth, William, Adam, and Jon.

"Back off!" Jack shouted. Jack felt like her personal savior. Jack walked below deck and set Eve down in his own cabin, to make sure no one would bother her.

"Eve, I need you to sit up for me. You haven't eaten or had anything to drink in a while…" Jack lifted her and held a glass to her lips. Eve slowly started to sip it and her bodies immediate reaction was spit it up. "Come on Eve, you've got to keep it down." Eve then pushed the cup away.

"No…"

"Eve, I'll have to pour this down your throat, you need to at least drink." Eve then shifted her eyes towards him. Eve then sat up in the bed and took the glass from Jack, and drank from it. "That's my girl. I'll be right back." Jack then got up and shut the door behind him.

Jack made his way on deck, where he found Elizabeth. "Elizabeth? I need your help."

When Elizabeth turned around she was wiping the tears from her eyes, "Sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to help me with Eve." Jack then grabbed Elizabeth's hand and led her below deck. "Listen to me, I need her to be changed, and I need her to drink."

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth said as they quickly made their way down the hall.

"She hasn't been eating or drinking. You must have seen the way she looked."

"I have…" Elizabeth quieted as she walked in the room. When Eve saw it was her mother, she froze, she wondered if her mother was angry with her.

"Eve your mother is going to help you. I'll be down the hall if you need me Elizabeth."

Eve, watched as Jack left the room, and she was alone with her mother, normally she would have no problem with this, but considering the last time she saw her mother…

"Eve, Jack wants me to help you clean up." Elizabeth looked at Eve in the eyes. Eve couldn't meet her mother's gaze. As Elizabeth lifted the covers, Eve sat back in the bed, staying away from Elizabeth. "Eve…" Elizabeth grabbed her daughter's hand. "I am not afraid of you. I am not angry with you. I love you." Eve then broke into sobs, grabbing at her mother's shirt. Elizabeth felt her daughter as she hugged her, Jack was right, her body nearly shrunk. Eve was the type of girl that didn't need a corset to give her that shapely figure, and now she was all bones.

(A/N) Okay Elizabeth and Eve have made up...but there is the question of Jon...now Jack is onto Jon, now that brings the question, where does Jack's loyalties lie?


	19. Unsure Apologies

(A/N) Okay, maybe the last chapter post wise...maybe I'll give you twenty...you know how I love cliffies!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"How is she?" Emily asked William as she hooked her arm in his.

"I don't know, I think she is ok."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I couldn't see her. I couldn't…I didn't want to be mad at her."

XXXXXX

Adam and William had left the Crusade, things had just gone bad. Jack limited who saw Eve, and that mad everyone angry. Today though, while Jack was in town, Jon would sneak in and check on her.

As Jon opened the door, he saw Eve sleeping in bed, her white chemise and her honey hair spread out over the pillow, made her look as if she was an angel. Jon crossed the room and sat on the bed, just looking at her.

Eve jumped at the touch of Jon, and sat up in bed. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Eve asked startled.

"I was worried about you." Jon then grabbed her hand. "Eve, I'm sorry."

"Jon, I can't do this right now." Eve stared into Jon's eyes…they were different…

"When would be the best time for you? Jack has you locked in here like a prisoner." Jon was annoyed.

"Jon, I am not well, why can't you just wait until I'm better again."

"Because if we let this go…we need to talk Eve." Jon looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Jon, I need you to leave." Eve said as she took her hand back.

"Why?"

"Because I am just so angry with you, the sight of you makes my blood boil! You don't trust me! You think I am some whore! What am I supposed to do? Sit here like the dutiful wife and take your empty words!"

"Eve…" Jon started, but Eve didn't let him finish.

"There is no doubt in my mind that we need to talk, but I am in no mood or condition to argue with you." Eve then got up from bed. "I just can't right now." Eve then headed for the door. As her hand reached the handle Jon's arm held the door shut.

"We need to talk, you can't keep running. You can't always count on Jack." Eve's eyes then narrowed.

"Fine you want to talk, then talk." She crossed the room and sat on the bed.

"Eve, I'm sorry, I never should have not trusted you. I was wrong."

"Is that it?"

"Well, what else do you want me to say?"

"Speak from your heart Jon, not from your head." Eve was sick and tired with lame apologies.

Jon then closed his eyes. "Eve I love you with all my heart, and I just want you to know that I will always love you, even if you don't. I just want to move on and let this go…" Eve then stopped him.

"Is that what you think?" Eve looked at him in the eyes. "That I don't love you…" Eve then got up from the bed. "Jon, I always loved you. Just because I am angry with you, doesn't mean I don't love you. Jon, we are in a rough spot, but nothing that we cannot work through, we've been through worse." Eve then placed her hand on his cheek, "I love you."

Jon then took her hand and kissed it. "I love you." Eve then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, something was wrong…incredibly wrong. She felt it in his kiss, in his embrace, and in his 'apology'.

XXXXX

A few hours had passed and Eve was beginning to dress, just to get back into the routine.

"What are you doing up and out of bed?" Jack asked as he opened the door.

"I'm sick of lying in bed, I feel fine." Eve managed to say.

"What did Jon say?"

"Well, he said…wait how did you know?" Eve said stopping, Jack should have had no clue Jon was here.

"Because I know my son, and once I was off this ship, he would have found that as the opportune moment to talk to you. So what did he say?" Eve then told him what happened. "And you forgave him?"

"I guess."

"You sound unsure."

"Well, what he said was unforgivable. He should have taken care of me, helped me…instead of trying to knock me down." Eve then sat on the bed to tug on her boots.

"Have you told him you still intend on helping Gabe?" Jack said with a raised brow.

"No. If he doesn't agree, then that's too bad for him, because I do not intend on going back on my word, I said I would help Gabriel, and I will." Eve then stood up. "Jack, I have to get back in the swing of things." Eve said as she noted Jack's concerned face.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you." Jack gave her a wink as he headed out the door. Eve then turned back in the room and looked around, making sure she didn't forget anything.

As Eve climbed the steps she finally felt normal again, getting back to her normal chores. Eve grabbed a bucket and a mop and began to wash down the deck.

"I like to see my face in the deck when it's clean." Will said as he watched is daughter, Elizabeth stood beside him.

"You can pitch in you know." Eve said with a smile.

"I'm surprised Jack let you out of prison this early." Elizabeth said.

"I bribed the guard. Besides, I feel fine."

"You went through something traumatic, maybe it's a bit too soon." Elizabeth said with concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Eve then glanced around the deck. "Where is William? I don't see Adam or even Laura, I figured…" Eve stopped when she saw the look in her parents faces. "I scared them away, didn't I?" Eve then pushed the bucket and mop against the railing. "I should have figured…umm…I'm going to run into town, I'll be back, I swear." Eve then pushed pass her parents and walked into the city.

(A/N) I forgot how this chapter ended! I have to give you twenty! It's the best, and it leads into twenty one the SUPREME!


	20. Confessions and Admissions

(A/N) Last one! My favorite chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

A place where she could be by herself, that's what Eve needed right now, as tears fell from her eyes. She knew of such a place, a small cove, straight pass the city, many times when she was younger and her parents docked here, she would hide here. Once she reached the clearing, she sat down on a large rock and just started crying. Things were just so bad, no one trusted her, William and Adam flew off the ship, and she was sure, William told Laura, and Laura also decided to keep her distance. And Jon, Jon in all honestly, she didn't forgive, she still hated the things he said to her, and in some way resented him for it. It all came down to the fact that Eve was alone…she didn't even think Jack could save her from this one. Then there was Gabriel…her friend…

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked as he sat down next to her. Eve quickly wiped her tears. "You can cry in front of me, you don't have to hide." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything is just so wrong!" Eve balled. "Just nothing is right between my siblings, my parents, my husband, and even Jack, everything is just so weird, no one trusts me…"

"I trust you."

"Really bloody reassuring, when this all started because everyone thinks me and you…well…you know…" Eve couldn't bring herself to say the words. "Why can't this be easy? Why is it no one believes me? You know, Jon nearly poured his heart out to me…and I outwardly excepted his apology, but really truly, I am still mad as hell!"

"There is nothing wrong with being angry…nothing wrong with feeling the way you do."

"It's just so hard…" Eve then put her head in her hands.

"Evelyn, no one said life was easy. It is just hard, but we have to make the best of it." Eve then looked at him.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Gabriel asked almost laughing.

"Call me Evelyn. No one calls me Evelyn."

"Evelyn is a beautiful name…it suits you, and I like it, better than Eve." Gabe blushed at her. "Most of the time you call me Gabriel, when usually everyone calls me Gabe."

"I like Gabriel. I think if I were to ever have a son, I'd name him that."

"After me? A big impression, since we have only known each other for such a small amount of time."

"Well, you are a good man, if my son grows to be like you, then I did a wonderful job raising him."

"I think you'd make a fine mother."

"If my children were only born…" Eve then turned away, it hurt so much to say that.

"You will have children, I have a sense about these things."

"You too?" Eve laughed.

"Why who else do you know that has a sixth sense, so to speak?"

"A friend of mine said the exact same thing." Eve remembered her good friend Katherine. "When do you want to leave to find your sister?" Eve said as she pulled her knees to her chin.

"Whenever you are well. You are no good to me, if your going to fall over whenever there is a good gust of wind." Eve laughed.

"Tonight, we can plan the attack, talk about what this man is like, your sister, the basics. Meet me at the Tavern, around eight o'clock. You never told me her name."

"Colette."

"Now, that's a beautiful name." Eve said with a smile.

"Colette is…well…Colette, she is hard to describe."

"Well, what does she look like?"

"She has black hair, and violet eyes. She's about your height, but has a bit more weight to her, she is a curvy woman."

"Violet eyes? I don't think I have ever seen…"

"Probably not, not many people have them, but she does." Eve then paused, for the first time she noticed Gabriel's features…dark brown hair…blue eyes, and he was tall, nearly a giant comapred to Eve, taller than Jon, even more muscular. She never knew anyone with blue eyes like hers, and ithypnotized her.

"I should be going. Someone may be looking for me." Eve said as she got up.

"Let me walk you back."

"No, you and I are in enough trouble. We don't need any added suspicions." Eve smiled as did Gabe.

"Later tonight then?"

"Yes, I promise I'll be there." Eve then walked through the brush. Gabriel sat back down on the rock. 'What am I thinking?' She loves her husband, he couldn't possibly even think that she would leave him. Gabriel found himself missing Evelyn…'Shake the cobwebs out Gabe…she is never going to fall for you…'

(A/N)...I really want to give you twenty one...I am so fighting the urge...O forgeta bout it! I'll give it! But I so want the reviews and let me know what you think.


	21. Gone

(A/N) Last One!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Where are you going?" Jon asked Eve as she started off the ship.

"To meet Gabriel."

"Why?"

"I owe him…I have to help find his sister."

"What if I tell you no?"

"I honestly don't care what you tell me." Eve was angry, and Jon shocked by Eve's defiance.

"I am your husband, and you should do as I say."

"Wait a second, you never played the husband card before…why now?" Eve was growing more and more angry.

"Because this is the first time I ever had to doubt." Jon said, his eyes had gone cold.

"Doubt who? Me or Gabriel?" When Jon didn't answer her, she knew his answer. "Ok, I take that silence as you doubt me. What has happened between us? What has changed? As far as I know…I haven't changed…"

"Neither have I." Jon didn't give her anymore information.

"Ok…well, I guess, I'll be in my room." Eve looked down, she had never backed down from anyone, but she was just so tired of fighting…but if Jon thought she wouldn't help Gabriel, he was dead wrong.

XXXXXXX

Eve sat in her locked room. Jon had come from behind and locked the door on her, to make sure she didn't leave. He had changed somehow and Eve was trying to pinpoint when he had…

'When he came back…he was different…I didn't notice it then because I was just so happy to have him back…he was angry…I knew that…he was violent…I knew that…but I never thought he had completely changed…something is wrong…I have to get out of here…'

Eve then got up from the bed and listened at the door, surely someone would walk by. Then she heard it…footsteps…it sounded if it were two people, they were whispering.

"Hello?" Eve called, not wanting for it to be Jon.

"Eve?" Eve sighed in relief it was her father and Jack.

"Let me out…"

"What?" Jack asked, bewildered.

"Jon locked me in here." Will and Jack then gave each other a look.

"Eve stand away from the door." Will then lifted his foot and knocked the door down.

"What happened?" Will asked as he pulled her from the room. They then walked towards her parents cabin, where Elizabeth was already sleeping.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked as she sat up in bed.

"Come sit with us Elizabeth." Will said. Together, Will, Elizabeth, and Jack sat at the table.

"Eve start from the beginning." The vein in Will's forehead was throbbing.

"I was leaving to talk to Gabriel. Part of our deal was that if he helped me I would help him find his sister, and I don't give my word lightly…" Eve then looked around the table. "I don't know if I should be talking about this…" Eve said eyeing Jack in particular.

"Eve…just continue the story…" Jack said as he squeezed her hand.

"Well, Jon caught me just before I left to go meet with Gabriel at the Tavern. He told me he didn't want me to go because he was my husband and what he said was final. So then I went back into my room, where he came from behind and locked the door." Elizabeth sat back in her chair.

"You let him tell you what to do?" Elizabeth said.

"What was I supposed to do? No one was here to help me…" Eve stopped, she just realized what she said.

"Eve…are you afraid of Jon?" Jack asked.

"Maybe. He isn't the same Jon…he just is different…and I was in my room thinking, when did he change? It was when he came back, I was just so happy, that I didn't notice it." Jack and Will then gave each other a look, and Eve caught it. "What? Do you know something I don't know?"

"We all have noticed." Eve then sat there astonished.

"I don't know what to do…" Then the door to the cabin opened, and Jon walked in. His eyes went immediately to Eve, who should have been locked in her room.

"What's everyone looking at?" Jon said unfeeling.

"You." Jack said.

"Why?" Jon asked as he pulled up a seat next to Eve. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth could see her body tense, she was afraid of him. "Eve, your tense, why don't you go lie down."

"Don't you think I have been in my room long enough today?" Eve said angrily.

"Ah…so you told them?" Eve could not believe what she was hearing. She was no longer comfortable near him, so she got up and stood behind Jack. "Now, why did you just do that?"

"Because your acting like a crazy person." Eve was on the verge of tears, this was not the Jon she loved.

"Crazy?" Jon then got up and flipped the table over, causing Jack and Will to draw their swords, and Elizabeth to pull Eve back in her arms. Jon then looked at all of them one last time before he walked out of the room and off the ship.

"What the hell was that?" Will asked.

"Don't know. But that's not my son." Jack said.

"How can you tell?" Eve asked.

"Eve, when have you ever known Jon to do that? When did he start?"

"When he came back…after our son died…" Jack then turned around and looked at her.

"We need to get you out of here…because that isn't Jon. Jon's body, but not him." Jack said. "I suggest we all get away from him."

"And leave him?" Will asked.

"Christ Will, I don't know! All I know, is that he is a danger…" They all then seemingly turned away from each other.

"What if you and Eve go with Gabriel, to help him? I take Elizabeth far away…" Will looked at Elizabeth with concern, she still tightly grasped onto Eve's hand.

"What would that solve?" Eve said. Jack then turned Eve on her shoulders to face him.

"Eve, you have to face it…your husband, my son, never came back…" Eve then looked at him, not believing a word he just said.

"But…"

"Eve, he didn't come back…" Eve then collapsed into Jack's shirt.

(A/N) Alright, that was a major turning point! Now no one is inhabiting Jon's body, Jon is just different...this will all come out I swear, and we haven't heard the last of Jon either...hehe...


	22. The Plan

(A/N) Thirteen reviews in only a few hours! My God, bonus chapter, but only one! BTW, Interesting to read where everyone comes from, I have cross country in California, I got Canada in da house, I've been to Canada once, they don't like American's do they? The lady that served us at a breakfast place ignored us...those damned Americans...and I know they were making fun of us in French! But I love Canada anyway...so clean! Nothing like Boston..yuck...now we got holes in our new underwater highways...listen to their logic..."Let's build underwater highways...and not make them waterproof!" Geez I wonder if there is anywhere else that is as backwards as Boston...14 billion bucks...thank God I know how to swim! And we have Pennslyvania in da house too! I almost went to Penn State...but I decided to stay in my hometown...gotta luv Boston! Just a question, I live with three other people, mommy daddy and an annoying brother, how the hell is it I am the only one with the damned thick Boston accent! I PAK MY CA IN HAVAD YAD! (I park my car in Harvard yard) Geez, enough of my rambling...Enjoy the Bonus Chappie!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Be safe…" Elizabeth whispered in Eve's ear as she hugged her.

"I will." Eve then turned to her father. "Thank you…" Eve then looked away, she felt so ashamed.

Will took her in his arms and hugged her. "Just be careful, I'll know where to find you…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too." Will then let her go, he was trusting her with Jack.

"Ready?" Eve said as she turned to Jack.

"Always." Jack tried to be light with her. It had been a month since they had last seen Jon, and Eve was heartbroken, she had lost her best friend, her husband, all at once…and Jack was surprised that Eve, seemingly handled it pretty well…but Jack knew that she was in a lot of pain.

They were walking to Gabriel's ship. Later the same night that Jon had left, he came by looking for Eve. He was worried when she hadn't shown up earlier that night. Jack and Will then sat him down and told him what they were going to do. Jack and Eve would help him find his sister, in return Gabriel would keep Eve safe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel was finishing putting together Jack and Evelyn's room. Gabriel did not want to place Jack or Evelyn in the crew's quarters. They had both been so kind to him, so since their was only one private cabin, besides his own, he gave it to the both of them. He especially wanted to make it comfortable for Evelyn. She was truly heartbroken, her husband had gone crazy, and left, and since Gabriel knew about Evelyn's past, he really felt bad for her. Placing two quilts, one on each bed, he turned around, the room was clean and tidy, he approved.

"Captain sir, there here…" The designated first mate said as he popped his head in the room.

"Thank you." Gabriel took in a deep breath before leaving the room. Walking on deck he saw Evelyn and Jack, and approached Evelyn with caution, he wasn't sure how she was feeling.

"Evelyn, Jack, let me show you to your quarters." Gabriel nodded. He swore he could cut the tension with a knife. Not that any tension was directed towards him, he knew Evelyn felt awkward around him, for what reason he wasn't entirely sure, but he figured it had something to do with Jon, and the situation that surrounded the three of them.

"This way…" Gabriel took Evelyn's bag that she had in her hand. As Gabriel reached for it he noticed she wasn't wearing her wedding band.

"Gabriel mate, I wanted to thank you, you didn't have to do this." Jack said as they made their way below deck.

"No problem, besides you are the ones' helping me." Gabriel then stopped and opened a door. "Here, you are going to have to share."

"That's no problem." Jack said. He then looked at Eve. "No problem, right?" Jack said trying her to get her to open her mouth.

"Right, thank you." Evelyn looked up and said to Gabriel.

"I'll leave you to get settled." Gabriel then nodded and quietly shut the door behind him.

Evelyn sat down on her bed, and looked around the room, and stopped at Jack. "How can you handle it?" Evelyn asked Jack.

"What's that?" Jack said as he sprawled out on the bed.

"Your son…how can you be so calm? I mean he has every intention in hurting me…maybe you too."

"Because he is my son, I know that if I let him go, it would be better for all of us."

"But you love him."

"Aye, I do…but, keeping you safe is more important right now."

"But he is your son, I'm just…I'm nothing…"

"Got that wrong there missy, you are my…let's put it this way…adopted…no not the word…ok…" Jack the sat up and faced her. "I have known you all your life, and I treat you and respect you like a daughter, so therefore, you are kind of like my daughter…in a way, at least that's how I always thought of you."

"Considering how bloody messed up my own family is…" Eve grumbled. "How could Laura and William leave without saying goodbye?" Tears started to glaze her eyes.

"They left because they thought you had your own demons to work out, and that had nothing to do with the curse. William left because he would not forgive himself, if he saw you and would be angry, and Laura, well she's having a baby, and Jacob left with her as soon as we arrived, giving her no time, but she told me she would write to you."

"I just am so angry with myself, I couldn't see what Jon was going through…"

"Eve stop right there. You are not to blame for him. Both of you went through the same exact thing, I think you had the rougher share, Jon just couldn't handle it. And you did…there is nothing you could have done. When he came back he was not open, he wouldn't talk about it, he was angry, he was lost even before you lost your son." Eve then slumped back in the bed. Jack made sense, Jon was gone, Jon had never come home, it just pained her …scared her to realize, that if she hadn't gotten Jack and her father's attention when she was locked in the room, what Jon might have done to her.

"Your right." Eve then closed her eyes as tears slid down her face.

"You don't have to give him up entirely…Jon, the one you knew, can still be in your heart, you can still love…"

"I know…" Eve cut him off. "It's just going to be so hard to pick up the pieces, of what used to be my life…"

"I know you had Jon to help you, but listen luv, I'm not going anywhere, you can always count on old Jack to help you, and always be right by your side…" Jack then patted her on the knee. "Now, I'm going to make sure Gabe knows his way around the globe, Madrid is a long ways away, and to end up heading in the wrong direction…well I'd have to kill the boy…now you stay here, relax, unpack, and when you feel up to it, join us on deck."

"Thank you Jack."

"No problem luv…" Jack then shut the door behind him. Eve then got up and opened her sack. She took out the few clothes she packed, figuring she would buy more when she reached various ports. She packed four white blouses, three pairs of black pants, two corsets, one red, the other black, and her boots. What Eve didn't know was that what she wore was how people knew it was her, the corset outside the shirt, I guess was a trademark, that's why only few recognized her when, in Nassau she wore dresses. But the days of wearing dresses were over for her. Next Eve took out her sword and pistol, and laid it on the bed. Next she removed a small bundle and un raveled it…inside was her wedding band, it would be difficult to let this go, but she knew she would, tonight, she would let it go, drop it in the ocean…she had let her son go…she would definitely let Jon go.

(A/N) Was Jon crazy? Or was it somethign else? O I have to give you all another chappie!


	23. Whole Again

(A/N) No more today! LOL Love you all!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Since it was the first night at sea, Gabriel had told Jack and Evelyn, that a meal had been prepared just for the three of them, so they could better discuss Madrid, and his sister. Evelyn was in her room washing her hands and face, it had truly been a long day, the seas were rough, and just knowing that there were months of this ahead, made Eve shutter. However, she was not entirely unhappy to be here, it was refreshing, and kept her mind off things. Eve turned around at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Eve then stepped out the door with Jack and they made their way to Gabriel's cabin.

"Oh, good, you came just in time, cook, just put out the roast…" Gabriel said as he opened the door. Eve knew he was trying hard to make her comfortable, but in light of everything, she still didn't.

As Eveyln walked around the table to her seat, she noticed a few things about Gabriel's cabin that she hadn't noticed before, a cross at the far end of the room, adorned in roses, a painting of, what looked like to Evelyn, of his family, including his sister.

"Would you like some wine?" Gabriel asked Evelyn, as she sat staring off into, from what Gabriel was thinking, nothing.

"Oh, yes please, thank you." Evelyn said curtly. Gabriel poured her half a glass, and was about to put some in Jack's glass, when Jack put up his hand.

"Listen mate, I don't drink that fancy, weak stuff, I drink a man's liquor…got any rum, by any chance?" Jack said with raised eyebrows.

"Downstairs in the galley." Jack then got up and left for the galley.

"Evelyn, are you comfortable here?" Gabriel asked. He was only wanting to see her smile again, he loved it when she smiled…

"Yes, I didn't say it earlier, and that was entirely rude of me, but thank you. You went to great lengths to make sure myself and Jack were comfortable."

"Well, I know this has been a trying time…" Evelyn put her hand up.

"I'm sorry, I am not in the mood to discuss…that."

"Right, sorry." Gabriel then looked at her, she had her head down, and her eyes turned away. "You know you can always talk to me…" Evelyn then finally met his eyes.

"I know…" Eve then lifted her glass and took a sip of wine. "So tell me more about your sister." Eve said trying to change the subject. "More about her 'husband'."

"If you could call him that…Well, my sister and I were raised between London and Paris, both are parents were aristocrats, party after party…but eventually they settled on Paris as their home."

"So what happened? From that portrait I can only guess that you were wealthy."

"Still am, but my father was arrested for speaking against the King Louis…my mother eventually held the same fate…" He looked pained, Evelyn felt his pain. "They were both imprisoned. I was old enough to inherit the estate…but young enough, where I didn't know what I was doing. Captain James Rackham came to my house one day…wanted to marry my sister. I said no, she was too young, and I just didn't like the man."

"What happened?" Eve asked.

"One night…I heard a crash from her room, and there he was arresting her…cuffing her…like I had seen my parents…" Gabriel then sat back in his seat. "He said he'd have her hanged…the only way out of it was if I signed the marriage papers…giving my permission…I couldn't let her die…so I signed them, and I vowed that I would get her back."

"What happened to your parents?" Eve asked.

"Died in prison a few years back…"

"So why didn't you use your money to hire someone…"

"In Paris it's different, you cannot go against a captain…whoever you decide to hire…they will more than likely tell the captain…"

"So what did you do?"

"I sold my parents house, belongings…everything, and decided the sea was where I could leave everything behind…that was a few years ago…then here we are…" Gabriel tried his best to smile.

"Terrible story…" Eve said to herself. Jack then burst through the door with two bottles of rum.

"This is some fine rum you've got here Gabe…I think I'll skip the dinner, and enjoy this lovely vintage in my room. Night." Jack left as quickly as he entered, and both Eve and Gabriel laughed.

"Is he always like that?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Eve let out a small laugh. "Since I've known him."

"How long has that been?"

"Forever, since I was born I guess. He was my mother and father's friend."

"Yes, I know of the Turner's and Sparrow's. Force to be reckoned with, may I add."

"You could say that. So I assume you know just about everything about me?"

"From what I read in the books and journals…"

"Do you believe everything you read?" Eve said taunting him.

"No, they were wrong about you."

"I'm curious, what do they say about me?"

"You are deadly…'with one glare from her blazing blue eyes, the daughter of William and Elizabeth Turner, granddaughter of the infamous 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner, and ally of Captain Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl, is sure to catch you, hex you, and kill you.' Now from what I gather, your not that bad."

"You haven't seen me, in all my glory." Eve laughed, it felt good to laugh. "I should get going, it's late." Eve then got a look at Gabriel, his stunning blue eyes, his tall, muscular build…

"Want me to walk you? You've had a bit of wine."

"Nothing I can't handle, thank you." Eve then headed for the door and opened it. "Thank you again, I had…an insightful time." Eve flashed him a smile.

"No, thank you." Eve then stepped on deck and heard the door click behind her. Then she walked over to the railing and pulled out the bundle from her pocket. She glanced at her wedding ring, and smiled, so many happy memories she had shared…had been dashed away by the bad ones…her miscarriages, her son's death, and then Jon, his anger, his rage, directed toward her…She lifted the ring to eye level and brought it to her lips and kissed it, then delicately she let it fall to the ocean waters…something revived in her…something awakened…for the first time she felt good…she felt whole.

(A/N) Gabriel is really a sweet guy...I wish I could write him and take him out of the pages and have him standing right in front of him...don't you? I should update a bit more tomorrow. BTW, James Rackham, for those pirate enthusiasts, is the name of a pirate that had an affair with Anne Booney, though I would add that as a bit of fun. But the Captain is not a pirate, he is a military man...mm...what could that possibly mean?


	24. Getting Too Old

(A/N) Oh this is just a nice chapter, a bit of a filler before we get to the action! But nonetheless it does develop the story...let me know what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Two months at sea was exactly what Eve needed. In that time things had definitely improved, Eve laughed, and she was happy, and that was mainly due to Gabriel. Gabriel always brought a smile to her face, whether it be a joke, or a slight jab to Jack. Today would not be a good day for Eve, it is the two year mark, two years since her son had died. Today when Eve woke, she felt tired, worn, her eyes were swollen from crying from the night before, waiting for this day.

When Eve turned in bed she saw that Jack was already up, there was no doubt in Eve's mind that Jack would also have a bad day. As she swung her legs over the bed, she thought about the day ahead of her, there was a latch on the bulkhead that had a tendency to open at will, so today she would make sure it was fixed.

XXXX

Gabriel was a different man. He was not the same man that shared nothing with no one…he wanted to share it with someone…and that was Evelyn. Gabriel thought she was perfect in every way, the way she laughed with her hand over her mouth, the way she tugged at rigging, her sparkling blue eyes, the way her hips swayed as she walked…just everything about her was perfect. To say that she felt the same way was wrong…well, not entirely, but Gabriel had no clue how she felt about him. Tonight they would be docking in Paris, since their ship had not been involved in any raids, Cuba, was an exception, they blasted the port with the gun powder from Payne's ship, they would go in unnoticed. He was going to ask Evelyn if she would accompany him to see his old home, just a stroll…hopefully he would have enough courage to tell her how he truly felt about her. And there she was, she walked on deck with such grace and such poise…he couldn't ever imagine never watching her walk that way ever again.

"Gabriel, how long till we dock?" Evelyn asked with a smile, but he could tell it was forced.

"This afternoon. Why?"

"Oh, there was some things I needed to do." Evelyn then started to walk away.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something." It was now or never. "I just, well, I wanted to visit my old home, actually show it to you, and I was wondering, if you'd join me…I'd be glad to accompany you to your errands." Gabriel was serious. Evelyn looked into his eyes…today was really not the right day, she was planning on going to the Notre Dame Cathedral and praying for her son…to invite him…perhaps it would be best if she wasn't alone.

"Sure, I'd love to." Evelyn then smiled and walked over to Jack who was tying some sails down, as Paris came into view.

"You should be careful Jack…"

"What? Why?"

"You pull that any tighter…"

"Listen missy…I don't need advice on how to run a bloody ship from you…" Jack then stopped, he hadn't meant to snap at her. Then when he saw the tears form in her eyes, he knew she wasn't doing well. Last night he had heard her cry softly into her pillow, this would just be a difficult day. "I'm sorry luv, didn't mean to take your head off."

"That's ok, I understand…" Suddenly a large snap was heard above them. The sail that Jack was tying down, snapped from it's reel above, and it came swinging down hard.

"Watch out!" Gabriel shouted. Evelyn dove out of the way of the large metal reel, but when Evelyn sat up and looked for Jack he was no where to be found. Eve scrambled onto her feet and ran to the railing…she could make out the red bandana…

"Jack!" Eve shouted. Eve whipped off her guns and sword threw her belt down and dove in after Jack.

"Jesus! Evelyn!" Gabriel watched as she dove into the water below. "Give me a rope!" He ordered.

"I see them sir! She's got him!" Gabriel then looked into the direction he was looking into, and threw the rope to Evelyn, who got it.

"Alright pull them up!" Gabriel shouted. He watched impatiently as Evelyn and Jack were slowly brought up. Once over the railing they crashed into the deck with a thud.

Eve immediately knelt over Jack. "Are you alright!"

"No…" Jack put his hand to his head. Eve then looked at a few crew members that were standing around.

"Help him to his cabin…" As Jack was helped to his cabin, Gabriel went over to Evelyn and helped her up.

"What were you thinking?" Gabriel asked as he took a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You could have gotten the both of you killed."

"But I didn't…" Evelyn wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "I have to go see if Jack's ok."

"Right, I'll be down shortly." Gabriel then watched her leave…

XXXXXXXX

"Have you lost your bloody marbles?" Eve asked as she shut the door to the cabin. "You almost got the both of us killed…" Eve sat next to Jack on the bed.

"Could you keep your voice down, my head is ringing…" Jack was rubbing the sides of his head.

"As it should be…" Eve smiled and took a cloth and dipped it into a basin of hot water. "This should help…" Eve then placed it over his head, and shifted the blankets around him.

"I was careless…" Jack said with his eyes closed.

"It was just an accident." Eve was looking at the medicine that was left in the room, something so Jack could sleep.

"No…I should have known…I'm getting too old for this…" Eve put down everything down and looked at Jack. "Don't look at me like that, you know that I'm up there in age…these bones need some rest."

"Jack…"

"Eve, I made up my mind a while ago…" Eve looked down at her hands.

"So, this is it…I mean, no more adventures…"

"Only when it perks my interest…" Eve then felt the anchor give way, they had docked in Paris. "Eve, I know it won't be easy, but you have let go…"

"I know…I'm just going to miss you."

"I know…" There was a long silence that followed. "Well, I best get some rest, no good to anyone if my marbles aren't all back in my head…"

"I thought you didn't have any?" Eve said playing around. Eve then walked over to the closet that held her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Gabriel asked me to go with him into Paris, wanted to show me his home…I wanted to go to the Cathedral…so I figured, why not have some company…" Eve then pulled out a dress and shoes.

"Want me to leave? So you can get dressed." Jack asked.

"No, I'll change somewhere else, just rest." Eve then gave him one last smile before she went out the door. Eve was walking down the hall and bumped into Gabriel.

"Sorry…" He said.

"That's ok, I wanted to know, do you mind if I use your cabin to change? Jack isn't well, and I don't want to kick him out, I really want him to sleep."

"That's fine. Actually, let me get something out of there first." Gabriel and Evelyn then walked to the cabin.

Eve watched as he pulled some things from his closet, his clothes. "I don't want to rush you out of you room either…" Eve said as she set her things down.

"You are the only lady on this ship, you need some sort of privacy when you get dressed." Gabriel smiled as he took his clothes from the closet. "Is one hour enough time?"

"Yes, plenty."

(A/N) Jack retiring? That's a funny thought all on it's own! But Jack is up there, the movie didn't mention his age, but I figured a good 40, so Jack, in this story is 60-ish, getting way too old for this crap!LOL! But I love Jack, so he isn't going anywhere! Myabe he won't be running through hoops, but a nice supporting character, someone will have to step in his shoes though. WILLSONELOVE- Thank you for your compliments on the Boston accent! Some people really don't like it because it really is hard to understand us! And as for Gabriel, he is closer to my age, he is about I would put him at 30, ten years older than me, 4 years older than Eve. I kinda wrote Gabriel the way I would like most men to be (couldn't be further from reality!) And I guess Eve, has a bit of my traits, because one thing I noticed about the first POTC was that Elizabeth was a lot like me, a fighter, yet she can be very vulnerable...also that mouth, I have that problem! Anyway, don't worry about Gabriel, he gets himself a girl, because he sure as hell ain't no eunch! You'll just have to read! Thanks for the Reviews!


	25. Prayers, Strolls, and Confessing Love

(A/N) Such a sweet chapter...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

An hour had passed and Eve was finishing making sure she looked respectable. The key was to let anyone think whatever they wanted about you, as long as they didn't think you were a pirate. Eve looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a midnight blue gown. The bodice has covered in black lace, and black pearls. The skirts had black ribbon pulling up different sections of the skirt to make a ruffled appearance. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she had let her hair down, only a few strands were pinned up and curled. She took kohl and lined her eyes, and pinched her cheeks for color. Someone then knocked on the door. "Coming…"

When Eve opened the door she felt a pang in her heart. Gabriel stood at the door, dapper, debonair, just so incredibly handsome. He wore black slacks with wing tipped black shoes, a white tailored shirt, and a black jacket, which had tails that fell to the back of his knees, and a small white bowtie to finish it all off. "You look incredibly…" Gabriel was trying to find the right words for such a site. "…gorgeous…" He finally finished.

Evelyn taken aback by his charm, replied. "You look marvelous, I never thought I'd see you so tailored." Evelyn smiled.

"Shall we?" Gabriel then held out his arm for her to take.

The walk into the city was spectacular. Dusk was beginning to settle in and the sky turned a shade of reddish-orange that Gabriel had never seen before. He couldn't ask for anything better, a stroll in a city he loved, with the woman he loved…She just looked so beautiful, and every time she smiled at him, his heart ached for her to say the three words he would love to hear…"This is it…" Gabriel said as he stopped in front of a house.

Eve looked up at a large brick building…it was beautiful. "You don't own this anymore?"

"Well, in theory I still do, just no one lives here." Eve then looked up at the remarkably beautiful house.

"Can we go inside? Do you have a key?" Eve let go of his arm and started walking towards the house.

"I thought you'd never ask." Gabriel then held up a key. Gabriel retook her hand and helped her up the stairs. He slid the key in the lock and opened the double doors. Eve stepped inside and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Gabriel this is beautiful…I can see why you didn't sell it." Eve walked around.

"Even with all of the dust?" He teased.

"Even with all the dust." Eve walked around as was enamored by the house, it was just gorgeous, and it had an aura about it, love had filled this home…and she felt it. "Do you ever plan on living here?"

"Maybe one day…if…" Gabriel was leading Evelyn into the question.

"If what?" She turned around and faced him.

"If I ever met the right woman…" Gabriel looked right at her.

"You will…I'm sure of it." Evelyn said as she continued the walk through the house. She left Gabriel in the parlor as she went upstairs. 'Christ, did he mean that I was the right woman? I don't know if I am ready for this again, I don't know if I'll ever be ready for this again…but he is a kind, sweet man, and he has always looked at me with care…but it wasn't care…it was love…and now, just now, I broke his heart…I never wanted to do that. Would it truly be that bad if he loved me? No…but do I even love him…I know I like him…I'll just take it slowly…yes…but first I will bring him out on the open…I mean it would be ridiculous to think this way without him even loving me…' Eve shook the thoughts out of her head and returned to the parlor where Gabriel was waiting, he had looked as though he had just had the wind knocked out of him.

"Are you ready to go?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Eve took his arm again and this time Gabriel took her to the Cathedral, she had read about this spectacular church, and when she heard they would be docking here today…she knew she had to go, to pray for her son.

"Well this is it." Gabriel stopped in front of a church that was just enormous. "Come on…" Gabriel then took her arm tightly, because she was trembling. As they walked in it was silent…just the clicking of their shoes on the marble floor was echoing throughout. When then stopped in front of the basin of holy water, Evelyn and Gabriel both dipped their fingers in it and blessed themselves. The walked until they got to the alter, and that's when Eve stopped him.

"I have to go myself…" Tears were beginning to brim her eyes.

"Sure…I'll be waiting…" Eve walked to the alter and lit a candle, then knelt down.

In a hushed tone she prayed. "Two years…it doesn't feel like it…my little boy…I hope your're alright, wherever you are, and know that I think about you all the time…and your probably wondering where your daddy is…well, he, I guess needs my prayers too, he isn't feeling well…and we are no longer together…and that I know must be odd, because I never thought that, that would happen, but you see, your father, just missed you too much, and didn't know how to handle it…now mommy is with grandpa Jack, and Gabriel…Gabriel is a nice man, who, your mother believes, is in love with her…just know that…I love you with all of my heart…and I will always miss you…I will always remember this day…the day I gave my heart away…" Eve then wiped the tears from her eyes. Eve then hunched over and started to sob. The sobbing echoed through the church, she missed her son so much, and it was true, everything she said. Eve slowly got up and walked towards Gabriel…

"I'm ready to go…" Gabriel looked at her grieving eyes.

"Are you sure? We could stay a bit longer."

"That's ok, I said my peace…" Eve then hooked her arm in his. "Just take me home…" Eve rested her head on his shoulder as he walked her out of the Cathedral.

"One more stop…I promise it won't disappoint you…" Gabriel wanted to cheer her up, make her feel a little better.

"Ok…" They walked for a good ten minutes, before a small park emerged…a beautiful, Italian fountain was centered…it was beautiful.

"Where are we?" Evelyn asked.

"Don't know…I walked by it earlier…and thought I'd show you." Gabriel then sat down on the fountain's edge, Evelyn sat right beside him.

"Thank you…" Evelyn suddenly said.

"For what?" Gabriel said turning to her.

"For this…I know you did it to get my mind off of today…"

"I'm afraid I didn't do a very good job."

"No, it was exactly what I needed…just someone to understand." Evelyn then sat closer to him and grabbed his hand…Gabriel held his breath in his throat. "What you said earlier…about finding the right woman…did you mean me?" Her eyes were searching for answers in his. Gabriel wasn't sure how to answer, he had rehearsed it so many times, but now he was frozen, unable to think.

"Evelyn, I found the right woman…" Gabriel winced it didn't come out as he planned.

"Oh…" She felt like a fool, she dropped his hand. "I'm sorry…" She got up quickly.

"She's standing right in front of me…" Evelyn quickly turned around to see him standing. He reached over and took her hand in his. "I know that…maybe I shouldn't have said anything…it's just, I couldn't walk around with the same dreary feeling…"

"What feeling?"

"That one day you'd be gone from my life. So I had to tell you before we went into the next faze of the journey…this would have been the only time I could talk to you alone…and who knows what will happen in Madrid?" Gabriel then looked into her eyes. "You are perfect in every single way, and I promise to always care for you, protect you, love you…and if you feel the same way…I want you to stay with me, continue this relationship…"

"Gabriel…that is a lot to take at once."

"I know…and I'm not asking for an answer right now…I don't want to rush you or force you to do anything…" Evelyn then nodded. Perhaps it was too soon for her to move on from Jon…but for her would just be so easy to just fall into his arms…

"Time…just give me time…" Gabriel understood her, understood that it was only a few months that she had been separated from Jon…perhaps it was just too soon.

XXXXXX

"Again I wanted to thank you, for tonight, it was just what I needed…" Evelyn said as she stopped in front of his cabin.

"Your welcome." An awkward silence enveloped them.

"Well, good night." Eve then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night." Gabriel then let her hands go and watched her leave. Gabriel shut the door to his cabin. It had been a good night, he said what he needed to, and she didn't run off screaming…and he could have sworn she felt the same way about him…with her husband just leaving her, he understood her hesitation, but he didn't want anything from her, and hoped she realized that.

(A/N) Okay, I'm sure I'm going to get this question, Eve's married, she's cheating on Jon! I hate you JohnnysDoll84 (call me Chrissy please!) Well, Jon left Eve...and was their marriage all legal and tidy? No, they got married in quite a rush, so maybe they exchanges vows in a church, but it isn't necessarily legal and binding...Jon comes back don't worry, and this will all be cleared up! Let me know what you think!


	26. Buying Affection

(A/N) There are only five chapters left to this fic! The sixth installment will be posted immediatley after I finish, but I am going to trickle thes last few chapters out...well maybe yes, maybe no...MZ-TURNER- I know you love Jon, but I promise, you'll understand why I did what I did...remember, Jon is Jack's son...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Two days later they were still docked in Paris. Today Gabriel promised Evelyn that he would take her back to his house, since this was the last day they would be spending here, tomorrow morning they were going to head onto the second leg of the journey Gabriel had a surprise waiting for Evelyn, she would be floored. Waiting for her on deck, Gabriel paced the deck. Everyday they had been somewhere in the city, spending more and more time together, Gabriel knew she was testing him out, she wasn't about to let herself fall again. As she came up from below deck, he once again was caught up by her beauty. She was wearing a pale yellow gown, with crimson red embroidery of roses, that went from her bodice, and flayed down to the skirts she wore.

"Looking lovely…as always…" Gabriel said as he held out his arm.

"I could say the same to you." He was wearing a brown suit, a crème colored shirt, and a striped brown and crème tie. She was surprised at just how fashion savvy he was. As Eve took his arm she looked up at him, she wanted to give him a decision before they left tomorrow, but she was just so reluctant to give him her heart…she just couldn't take another broken heart, she wouldn't, and that was what weighed her mind down.

"So what do you have to show me? You said there would be a surprise for me…" She nudged him with her shoulder.

"We're almost there…can't you wait?"

"No, I've always been the impatient type. I would hate to leave this place, Paris has been very good to me." That was what Gabriel wanted to hear from her. As they approached the house, Evelyn noticed the extra bustle on the streets.

"Ok, now close your eyes." Gabriel stopped her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." Eve then closed her eyes, and when Gabriel was sure she wasn't peaking he grabbed both of her hands, and slowly lead her up the stairs.

"I'm going to fall…" Eve said unsteadily.

"I won't let you fall." Gabriel then stopped her at the top of the stairs and put the key in the lock. "No peaking." He warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Eve said with a smirk.

"Good." Gabriel then opened the door and took Evelyn by the shoulders and lead her into the house. Once she was positioned in the house he shut the doors behind them and walked in front of her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…" Eve was unsure in her answer.

"I need you to be sure…" He said just prolonging the wait.

"Yes!" Eve shouted with a smile.

"Ok, open your eyes." When Eve opened her eyes she nearly fainted, the house…the same one that had been so old and dusty looking…now was up and running, with servants, and curtains, and furniture. Evelyn turned around in the foyer and saw the wall's and mirrors, and fireplaces were cleaned.

"How did you do all of this?" Eve asked astonished.

"I still have loyal servants…" Gabriel watched her reaction, he knew when she first stepped foot in the house she loved it. "So what do you think?"

"It's gorgeous. But why did you do this?" Evelyn asked.

"When I get my sister back…I don't want to return to the sea…you've made me realize that I truly miss it here." Evelyn walked around touching the banister…the mirror…then walking into what looked like the parlor, she saw a table and chairs set up, with a bottle of wine. Eve then grew suspicious, and a bit angry, but she would wait to display her anger, and let him speak some more. "I've set it up so we can have dinner here…"

"I see that…" The touch of bitterness in her voice was quickly picked up by Gabriel.

"Do you want to sit?"

"Sure." Gabriel then pulled out her chair for her. "Wine?" He asked as he sat down across from her.

"Please." Eve was glancing around the room. Eve then picked up the glass and drank from it, it was extremely expensive, Eve could tell, by the fact that the glass was not a tad clouded, and the wine she drank was equally expensive.

They sat in silence for a while before Gabriel finally broke it. "Your quiet. Is anything wrong?"

"Should there be?" Gabriel nearly choked on his wine.

"Why are you angry?" He asked as he put his glass down.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"I'm not pulling anything, where is this coming from?"

"The house Gabriel! Why did you do this? I want the truth!" Eve was nearly screaming.

"I know you love this house…I did it for you…"

"Trying to buy my affection! Is that what it is? Because I haven't given you an answer!" Eve's check's were flush with color.

"No!" Gabriel then realized what it did look like. "I did it because you loved the house, no other reason…I told you I wasn't expecting anything from this…just for us, for the time we are here to spend a bit more time together, that's all."

"I don't believe you…"

"When have I ever lied to you about anything?" His question was daring, and saw in the look in her eyes, she was mad.

"Don't play games with me!" Eve then stood from the table and threw her napkin that she laid on her lap at him. She then picked up her skirts and ran out the door.

Gabriel sat at the table in utter astonishment. Then his butler James, servant to his family since his parents ran the house, walked in hearing the commotion.

"What happened to the lady?" He asked Gabriel.

"She became upset…at me in particular."

"Why?"

"She thinks I did this to buy her affection…"

"Well, did you?"

"No, I did it, to maybe get her to think that she could have this…"

"Well, then I guess, maybe the lady is right?" Gabriel then looked at the fire.

"Maybe." Gabriel still didn't move from the table.

"Sir, it is growing dark outside, and it looks as though it is going to rain…maybe you should go after her?" Gabriel then felt a jolt of energy, Evelyn didn't know her way around the city like he did. He quickly got up and ran out after her, as the rain began to fall.

(A/N) I may post one more...maybe I'll post the remaining five...i don't know...i love cliffies!


	27. Most Important

(A/N) I wuv you guys! I forgot to mention this to MZ-TURNER- Don't worry, Eve and Gabriel aren't going to do anything...believe me Jon's returns...and we understand everything...you think I could just leave that loose end hanging did you?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve ran through the streets of Paris, hoping she was going the right way. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, she was lost, and she had no clue where she was. She saw a bench and walked over to it and sat down. She didn't believe Gabriel was that type of man, she knew he was a good man, but she was just so angry…or was she scared to admit that in fact, she was falling in love with him… The rain was heavy now, and she was just lost, so she got up and started walking up a street…what looked to be like the one that lead to the docks…but she really had no clue.

Walking, Eve, thought she heard someone behind her, thinking it was Gabriel, gone after her, she quickly glanced around and saw it wasn't just some poor drunkard, on his way home. Eve still kept her wits about her…still hearing the drunkard behind her…his pace quickening. Eve hiked up her skirts and started running, he ran after her.

She rounded a corner and he grabbed her by the back of her dress and pulled her down, which was fairly easy to do with slick cobblestones. He climbed on top of her and pulled at her neck, tearing off her necklace, the one that had both the pendants that Jack and her parents had given her. Eve then started to scream.

"Shut your mouth!" He slapped her hard. He tried to claw at him, something…but he picked her up and shook her. "Shut up or I'll gut you…" Eve then saw the glare of the knife he had in his hand. He then slammed her to the ground…Eve felt the sharp pain in the back of her head…and she felt no more….

XXXXXXXX

"Evelyn!" Gabriel shouted through the streets, he raced up and down, he knew she didn't know how to get back to the docks. "Evelyn!" His heart began to race…he needed to find her, Paris, although a beautiful city, was also a dangerous one. He passed a few benches and then saw a plume of yellow fabric, sticking out from the corner of a upcoming street.

Running faster than he had ever, he ran to her and knelt down beside her. "Evelyn…wake up!" Gabriel lifted her head.

"Gabriel…" Her voice was weak. "My head hurts…"

"Come on…" Gabriel then lifted her in his strong arms. The rain kept coming down, pouring really, it was like buckets of water being tossed on them. As Gabriel glanced down he saw her eyes were closed, she gripped her hands around his jacket. Breathing a sigh of relief that he found her, he noticed that her necklace was missing, but it looked like that was it, she wasn't raped, but he would still ask what happened.

"James!" Gabriel called as he entered his house.

"What happened?" The old man came trotting over along with a few maids.

"Which bedrooms have been made up?"

"Just yours sir. We haven't had time."

"Ok, please make sure the fire is going." James then went upstairs. "Marie, please, if you can find some clothes for her, maybe some of my sister's or mother's. Please bring them to my chambers."

"Yes, sir." Marie then scooted off. Gabriel then held Eve tighter in his arms as he went up stairs.

The double doors to his room were wide open and he saw the bed was turned down, and the orange glow of the fire that was burning. Quickly he put Evelyn on his bed.

"Sir, I found your mother's chemise and dressing robe." Marie walked in with white linen draped over her arms.

Gabriel glanced at Eve, "Change her out of those clothes…" Gabriel then got up and gave a nod to James, who followed him outside.

"Sir, your soaked to the bone." James noted.

"Yes." Gabriel then peeled off his jacket. "I'm fine. We will be staying here this evening, be sure everything is done properly tonight…I trust you."

"Of course." James then hurried off. Gabriel stood outside the door waiting for Marie to let him back in. Soon enough the door opened.

"She's sleeping soundly sir…" Marie said with a smile.

"Thank you…" Gabriel then walked in and shut the doors to his room. The fireplace warmed the whole room. Gabriel sat next to Eve, and tucked the covers tighter to her. Getting up, Gabriel walked over to the table that had his favorite brandy and poured himself a glass, and took a seat in his armchair in front of the fire and watched the logs of wood crackle and burn.

Tonight could have gone worse, much worse. As he swirled the brandy in his glass he realized in that very moment that nothing was more important than to make sure she was alright…to make sure she was safe. After his sister was safe, he would ask Evelyn to stay with him, live with him here in this house…

XXXXX

Eve slowly woke up, her head throbbed so badly…all she remembered was Gabriel picking her up…and…she reached her hand to her neck…bastard took her necklace…tears brimmed her eyes, but she quickly brushed them off. She was in bed, but she wasn't on a ship, she…had been changed…Quickly Eve sat up, regretting that she did, because she felt incredibly dizzy. She saw the brilliant fire…and saw a hand reach for a glass of brandy…

Eve swung her legs from the bed and slowly made her way to the chair, not entirely surprised it was Gabriel sitting there.

"You shouldn't be up…" Gabriel got up and grabbed her hands. He sat her down to the chair that was next to him, and knelt down in front of her. "You should be in bed…"

"I'm sorry…"

"What? Evelyn you…"

"Let me finish." Evelyn then took a deep breath. "I said some harsh things, things that you don't deserve. I know you. You are a good, honorable, decent man, and I know you would never intentionally hurt me, I think you'd cut off your right arm, before you even let that happen. I shouldn't have run out like that, because if it wasn't me that got hurt, it would have been you, and I don't think I would ever forgive myself if that happened."

"Evelyn…"

"Not finished yet." She put her finger to his lips. "What I am ultimately trying to say is…if you'll still have me…after we bring your sister home…I will stay here with you…" Gabriel nearly wanted to leap out of his own skin.

"Of course…" Was all Gabriel could manage to say. "Let me help you back to bed…" Gabriel then helped her off the chair and walked with her to bed. After he had pulled the blankets over her, he began to walk away but Eve held onto his hand, and pulled him down to her. Evelyn then grabbed his tie and pulled him down, their lips were almost touching. "Evelyn, we don't…" Eve then leaned up and brought her lips to his and kissed him. Gabriel leaned down, so she didn't have to reach up, and put his other arm over her. Eve reached up and touched his cheek. Gabriel took his hand and placed it behind her head, where her eyes snapped open and she gasped in pain. "I'm sorry…" Gabriel whispered.

"No…" Eve then took his hand and placed it on her hip, and she kissed him again. "Now, was it that bad?" Eve said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Better…" Eve then sat up and undid his tie. "What are you doing?" Gabriel asked her.

"You aren't sleeping on that chair."

"Evelyn, I am fine, I don't want to pressure…"

"Gabriel, calm down, all you have to do is sleep next to me…that's it…" She said with a twinkle in her eyes. She then began to unbutton his shirt. "Take off your shoes, and jump in." Eve said as she slipped his shirt off his shoulders. Gabriel then took off his shoes and climbed into bed next to her. "Much better than sleeping in a chair…" Evelyn said as she snuggled next to him.

"Much…" He wrapped his arms around her. "Good night…"

"Night…" Eve said as she brushed her lips against his.


	28. Colette's Demise

(A/N) What can I say I am in the giving mood?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

A soft knock on the door later in the night woke Gabriel. Quietly getting up from bed, careful not to wake Evelyn, he crossed the room, threw on a shirt, and opened the door to see it was James.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked as he stepped into the hall.

"There is a man asking for you…I believe he is from your ship?"

"Thank you." Gabriel then went downstairs to meet with, Jack.

"Just to be sure…don't want to meddle in your business, Eve is here right?" Jack noted that Eve didn't come back the last night.

"Yes, but…"

"Not my business…she'll come to me when she wants too." Jack said uneasily.

"So why are you here?"

"Well, we are in fact, in a search for your sister, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, your darling of a brother in law is here looking for her too."

"What?"

"Apparently someone took her…"

"Who?"

"Don't know. But apparently she is here in Paris." Jack said. "I already have people searching the city."

"Good. Let me get dressed. I'll be right back." Gabriel then took the stairs two at a time. Evelyn sat up when the door slammed.

"What's going on?" Eve asked as she stepped off the bed. She watched as Gabriel threw on clothes in a hurry. "Gabriel."

"My sister is here. In Paris, I have to find her before he does…"

"Wait, let me get dressed…"

"No, your still not well. I want you to stay here, if you want have James take you back to the ship, maybe it would be better if you stay."

"Gabriel, I'm fine. I can help." Evelyn grabbed his hand.

"I need you to stay here…if I…"

"Part of this was for me to help you find your sister…"

"I don't want to worry about you. Please, just stay here." Eve then rolled her eyes. "Please…" He then noticed her annoyance. "Ok, have James take you back to the ship, then change, come back to the house, and I'll come back for you."

"Thank you." Gabriel then quickly kissed her and ran out the door.

"Evelyn?" James, Gabriel's butler was knocking on the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Eve then started picking up clothes and putting them in a chair.

"That's why I'm here…" James took the clothes from her hand. "Gabriel said you wanted to go back to the ship, to pick up some clothing."

"Yes, but I'm not going to make you do that."

"I'm guessing you are not interested in wearing dresses?"

"No, do you happen to have anything?" James then motioned her to follow him down the hall.

"Gabriel's mother was an excellent rider. Would take him and his sister…"

"Horses? In the city?"

"No, they own a farm in the country, own many horses…dozens." Evelyn then walked through the double doors at the end of the hall with James. "His mother had several pants and jackets, and you look about her size, so I'll leave you. Her clothes are in the chests you see there."

"Thank you." Eve then walked to the chest and started picking through the clothes. Finding a pair of black pants, white blouse, red jacket, and a pair of boots, satisfied, she went back to the bedroom and threw the clothes on the bed and began to dress. Slipping on the pants, then the boots, she took off her night dress and slipped on a corset she also had found, and started buttoning up her blouse. Then she heard something from the chairs, the ones that she and Gabriel sat on earlier that night. Slipping on the jacket she walked over to the chair and nearly fell over. "My God…"

XXXXXXXXX

"Nothing, not a sign of her." Jack said to Gabriel.

"I don't understand…perhaps this was just a ploy…but he is looking for her too." Gabriel then ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, keep them looking…I promised I would get Evelyn…I'll be back." Gabriel then stuck his hands in his pocket and started towards his home. The fact that she would be waiting for him made him smile…then a Gabriel heard a loud scream…Gabriel picked up the pace and ran into the house and bounded up the stairs into his bedroom.

"Evelyn?" She was standing in front of the chairs, a horrified look upon her face. Her eyes then darted towards him. "What's…" He walked around the chair and saw what she was looking at…It was his sister…"Colette?" He walked over to the chair, his voice shaking. He felt her pulse…none…she was dead. "What…I…" Eve watched as Gabriel began to crumble. She put her hands on his shoulders. "What happened?"

"I came in the room…and she was here…" Gabriel then noticed something, something that stuck out of his sister's pocket. Pulling it out, it was a small blanket…a baby's blanket. "Son of a bitch…" Eve bent down next to him and touched the blanket.

"What?" Gabriel was trying to hold back the tears.

"That's my son's blanket…the one I made him…the one I left on the side of his cradle…" Eve was near tears. "The only one who could have taken it…was Jon…"

"Jon?"

"He…he had to have done this Gabriel." Eve looked at him, but his eyes couldn't meet hers.

"Did he do this?" Gabriel asked angrily.

"Yes, it had to have been him." Gabriel then stood up and called James.

"James, I need you to make the preparations. Take care of her." Gabriel then took Evelyn's hand and headed out the door.

"Where are we going?" Evelyn asked as she tried to keep up with him.

"We are going to find him…and I am going to kill him…"

(A/N) Kay Kay Kay...all wondering Jon? A killer? Sure why not, everyone in this fic has killed someone right? So what's the difference between it begin cold blooded and in self defense? But this is not the only instance in which we see Jon in a negative light...he he I'm evil...


	29. Lilies

(A/N) Okay this is it, I have to leave you all hanging somewhere!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

She would be back…and he was going to wait for her…that slut…that whore…

XXXXXX

"Gabriel, slow down! I need to catch my breath…" Eve then let go of his hand and put her hands on her knees and started to breath.

"Sorry…where could we look for him?"

"When we were in Paris…we weren't…walking freely…" Eve said her breathing back to normal.

"I can't believe…my baby sister…he…I'm going to kill him Evelyn, I don't care…" Eve looked at him with concern. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you with anything. Maybe we should find Jack, maybe he would know."

"I sent him with the crew, he's looking for…was looking for my sister. I told him to be back by tomorrow night. I was going to go to the farm I own…"

"So we are by ourselves?" Eve asked, she was worried.

"Yes. So I suggest we don't leave each other's sight." Eve nodded in compliance.

"We should check on the ship…" Eve said.

"I'll do it. I am going to take you back to the house, Jon is sure to be looking for you."

"You just said that we weren't to leave each other's sight."

"Yes, but James and the entire staff is there…just do this for me, I want you to help James with my sister." Eve took a step back in disbelief.

"You want me to plan your sister's funeral?" It was such a responsibility.

"Yes. Come on…" He held out his hand, and Evelyn took it.

XXXXXX

He could see her from the window…watching her kiss him as he went off…if that bastard thought his sister's death…her demise was terrible…he hadn't seen anything yet.

XXXXXXXX

"James, I'm back!" Evelyn trotted in the house.

"Yes, miss."

"Gabriel wants me to plan Colette's funeral. He also wanted me to tell you to make sure you lock the house up well."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, he didn't want me to tell you."

"Ok…" James then turned on his heel.

"Wait!" Evelyn called after him. "What was Colette's favorite flower?"

"Lilies."

Eve smiled, "Thank you." Eve then went upstairs into the bedchamber. She noted that Colette's body had been taken away, and the room promptly cleaned. She walked over to the desk and took out some paper, and started to write what needed to be done. She sealed the envelope and walked into the hall and spotted Marie.

"Marie, please give this to James, he knows what it is…:"

"Right away." Eve then slipped back into the room and sat in the large armchair and looked into the crackling fire. So much had happened…and now Jon was in Paris…no doubt looking for her. And for the first time Eve did not feel safe, she did not feel secure, she was terrified. The door behind her opened, and someone walked in, thinking it was Gabriel she didn't think anything of it.

"Was everything ok?" She asked. A pair of hands then were placed on her shoulders. "Gabriel?" When she turned she screamed.

XXXXXXX

Gabriel looked through the ship, finding nothing. He went into Eve and Jack's cabin and left a note for Jack, telling him what had happened, and where they were. Locking up most of the ship except his cabin, he suddenly got an eerie feeling. Something was definitely wrong. Rushing back to Eve's cabin he opened the door and finally spotted what was exactly wrong. A shining gem was on the floor, he bent down near her bed and looked underneath, her pendant's and chain were under her bed, the one that the drunk had taken from her the other night. But it wasn't a drunk…it was Jon. He picked up the necklace and put it in his pocket and started to run back to his house.

(A/N) Will Gabriel get there in time?


	30. The Return

(A/N) OMG you guys are so great! 112 REVIEWS! That is the highest ever!Ok Cyber Hug for everyone! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this fic, I do, I think it wraps it up and pushed it forward into the next fic, named...ta da! A New Beginning: The Promise...ooo sounds interesting doesn't it...I'll give you all a litte sneak peak at the end of chapter 31. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Surprised to see me?" Jon asked Eve.

"Very…" Eve tried to stay calm.

"Good." He bent down in front of her. "Now what is this nonsense about you and him?"

"It isn't nonsense…"

"Love? Eve it isn't love you feel for him…it's called lust. What we have that's love."

"Had…"

"So I lost my temper…so I locked you in a room…I flipped over a table…"

"I waited for you to come back you coward! And you didn't! You went crazy Jon! You became an angry person when you came back! Everyone saw it…I was just blinded…"

"Blinded?" He said with a laugh.

"Yes, because I loved you so much…I even loved you when you…" Eve had to get him to do something besides stand in her way. "Killed our son…" If it be anger…so be it…she knew which buttons to press and knew exactly when to press them.

"I did not kill…"

"Yes you did! You left your pregnant wife alone in the house…you shoved me…and you know what it looked like you would have hurt me…the same ugly look you have on now…"

"You bitch!" Jon then slapped her hard across her face. Eve then took that as her chance to make a move. She jerked her knee upward into his chin and sent him flying back. She raced off the chair and ran for the door. Jon caught up with her and grabbed her throwing her on the bed. "Why couldn't you just break to pieces…"

"What?" Eve looked at him.

"Break…you took his death in stride…you moved on…"

"Give it a break Jon! You came back this angry…you had no clue I was with child! Something happened before that…while you were gone…and you know what…" Eve was on the other side of the bed, he was on the other. Eve knew what he had done, the animal that was now snarling in front of her.

"What?" He growled.

"I could smell her on your clothes!" Eve then threw a book at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jon jumped on the bed and tackled her to the ground. Pinning her arms down with his knees, he spoke slowly to her. "How did you know?"

"What would make a man that crazed…I have had a long time to think about you…about our son…and the only thing that would make a man that angry…would be if he fathered a child with another woman…that you couldn't father a child with your wife…it was in your voice, I heard it, you came back, not to tell me you were alive…but to tell me you were dead…and that you weren't staying…then when you saw me and my expanded stomach, you had a change of heart…you pig! What did you think I wouldn't find out? That the rumors wouldn't swirl…that Jonathan Sparrow fathered a bastard!" His body was boiling with anger…

"You couldn't handle a wife in shambles…and your bloody mistress, with your son…" Eve noticed his reaction. "What you think I didn't know his name? You took my son's name…and gave it to that bastard! Your disgusting!" Eve then shifted her weight. "What I want to know is why did you stay that entire year? Why did you help look for me? Why did you pretend to go crazy?"

"To make it easier for you…so I could leave you in a whole piece…what can of man would have I been if I left you the way you were…and then my father…you…the only way I could leave, without the chance of you following…" He wasn't making much sense. But Eve knew the truth would keep him in check.

"So why kill Gabriel's sister? Why go after me?" Eve somehow knew the answer that was coming.

"Because you wench…you told my father…everything…" He then got off her and threw the letter at her…Jack had written him. "He disowned me…never wanted to see me again…because of you…you aren't even his daughter!" Eve remembered the night she told Jack, it was a few days before they left with Gabriel. "Gabriel's sister was a bonus…"

"Your disgusting…" Eve then looked at him directly in the eyes. "I used to think you were like Jack, the Sparrow Charm, ways with the ladies. I thought I was wrong...but I guess not...I could say you are just like Jack, but no, you are nothing like Jack, you'll never be half the man your father is you cowardly pig! In a moment of vulnerability and pain you let heat and passion ruin everything you had, and that included your son. If he had been born would you have stayed?"

"I don't know..." His glare was murderous.

"Did you ever love me?"

"Yes, I loved you...it is more like...I fell out of love with you...it was just too hard to love you, too hard to love within all that pain." Eve then looked at him, and finally saw what he really was, a coward, a man that just couldn't care for the woman he loved...

"Let me ask you this...was she worth it?"

"Apparently Eve, she was easy, there was no pain, and she gave me a son with no problems...with you, there were problems, all I wanted was a boy to carry out my name...And you couldn't give it to me..." He then grabbed her by the blouse and threw her on the bed. "How about one for old times' sake? Wouldn't that be fun…" Eve began to fight him back, kicking and clawing at him.

She began to scream. Jon then wrapped his hands around her neck and began taking the life from her. Eve then started to reach for something, anything that she could hit him, reaching a candelabra, she picked it up held it firmly in her hand and took it to the side of his head. Eve flipped him off her and ran to the door and opened it and ran right into Gabriel.

"He's in there!" Eve screamed.

"What?"

"Jon!" Gabriel reached for the handle and opened the door. When they stepped in the door, he wasn't there. "He was here! I hit him!" Eve stepped into the room farther than Gabriel.

"Wait!" Gabriel shouted. Jon emerged from the shadows and ran with a dagger in his hand after Eve. Gabriel quickly took out his pistol and shot Jon dead. Gabriel stood over his body, the pistol still smoking in his hand. Eve bent down to Jon and felt his pulse and put her head down. Taking her hand she placed them over his face, closing his eyes, the same eyes she fell in love with, the same eyes that had suffered in grief, the same eyes that had betrayed her.

"Evelyn..." Gabriel placed his hand on her shoulder. Eve got up and wrapped her arms around him and cried.

Gabriel held her tightly, held her as she fell to pieces, he imagined that she never thought her life would be this way, imagined that things perhaps would have been different, if he hadn't shown up and taken a chance on from what he could see a terrified woman, running from something. Gabriel loved her so much and it pained him to see that he had been close to losing her...never again would he want to feel that. So he held her, held her until the room filled with marines...when Jack walked in...bending down to touch his son...looking over at Eve and breathing a sigh of relief...Jack walked over to Eve and took her from Gabriel's arms and took over, hugging her tightly, letting her know that everything was going to get better. Gabriel watched Jack for a moment, as a single tear fell from his eyes, just one, for his lost son.

Everything happened slowly...so slowly...


	31. Six Months

(A/N) I hope you liked that! I thought it was a nice ending. Now we are going to fast forward six months and see what's going on with Eve and Gabriel, and we now have the new and imporved...:drumroll:...story cliffee! Yay! I will give you a preview of the follow up to this one, but it probably won't be posted for a few days, because I am still editing it and all that...ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Six months Later

"Would you stop that!" Eve giggled as Gabriel grabbed her feet. Gabriel then flopped back in bed next to her. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Annoy me…then just charm the pants off me…"

"The pants off you?" Gabriel then tried to lift the sheets.

"Stop that!" Eve then slapped his hand. Eve then leaned over and kissed him.

"Are you happy here?" Gabriel suddenly asked her.

"Why would you ask?" Eve said lifting her eyebrow.

"Well, you were born and raised on the sea…land life…I just don't want you to be unhappy." Eve then shook her head 'no'.

"Gabriel, you make me happy. I couldn't ask for anything more from you…your love is enough." Eve then kissed him a bit more softly, and returned back to her book. Gabriel then grabbed the book from her hand. "I was really interested in that book…" Gabriel then leaned on top of her and kissed her, throwing the book across the room.

"Prove it…" He whispered.

"What?"

"Say it…" Gabriel knew she was in love with him, but he hadn't heard the words…and that's what he wanted from her.

"I love you…" Gabriel then turned away from her, a smile daring to touch his lips.

"Pretty pitiful." Eve looked at him with confusion…but then knew what she had to do. She grabbed him by his shirt, rolled him over, and pinned him down.

"I love you very much, and if you can't understand the English language…than that's your own bloody problem." Eve smiled. Gabriel reached up and touched her chin and brought it down to him and kissed her…but a knock at their bedroom door broke the ambiance.

"Who is it?" Gabriel called.

"Sir, it's James, you have a visitor." Gabriel then got up from bed, Eve right behind him, throwing on a robe.

"This late at night." Gabriel mumbled to Eve as he opened the door.

"Don't know." Eve said as she followed him down the stairs. She saw the stranger standing in the corridor. But from the tenseness in Gabriel's shoulders she knew that he knew him.

"What's going on?" Gabriel said to the stranger. Eve stood at the stairs, not wanting to be heavily involved in Gabriel's business, because in fact, it was none of hers.

"It's bad." Gabriel then gave a glance to Eve. "Gabriel, as your cousin I wouldn't lie to you, you gave me the responsibility of running your business, and the merchant vessels are having a hard time running it's course."

"Why?"

"Pirates…we need to put a stop to them."

"Damien, how many?"

"Six ships, robbed, and practically destroyed. We can rebuild, but the expenses would be great if we keep going like this." Gabriel then began to pace the floor, and Eve knew what he was thinking.

"Give the order." Damien nodded and flew out the door. Gabriel looked at Eve, hopefully, no member of her family would raid one of the merchant ships Gabriel owned…otherwise they would be shot to pieces.

(A/N) I love drama! Ok here is your preview!

A New Beginning: The Promise- Gabriel and Eve are settling into their new lives. Gabriel's trading business is suffering due to pirate attacks, and no one knows who Eve actually is. Threats from someone cause Gabriel to take a look at what's important, packing Eve and his home in Paris, he sets out for his country estate, hoping to save Eve from the danger. What no one knows is that an intruder has already well implemented themselves, and is feeding the ememy information...will Eve's reluctant news, shatter her and Gabriel? Will it make them stronger? Or will this threat destroy them all?


End file.
